Fool me once, shame on you fool me twice…
by CopperboomLulu
Summary: Christopher passed away leaving Rory a small fortune. Gigi was never born leaving Rory all the money Chris inherited in season 6. Set 8 years after season 7. Rory is about 30 and coming into the money will change her life and reintroduce her to people she never expected…Trory and Rogan not sure which yet. Rated M for some rather adult scenes, a little swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Fool me once_, _shame on you_; fool me twice…

**Summary:** Christopher passed away leaving Rory a small fortune. Only difference to real story was that Gigi was never born leaving Rory all the money he inherited. Set about 8 years after season 7. Rory is about 30 and coming into the money will change her life and reintroduce her to people she never expected… A bit of Trory and Rogan. Rated M for some rather adult scenes and swearing, a little violence but nothing too graphic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 1: An end and a beginning**

It was raining, Rory knew funerals were sad but she'd never had to go to one for a close family member. Luke had one arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her, while also trying to keep the other around Lorelai's waist comforting her too. Luke had never liked Chris but he still never wished this upon him. Cancer, he hadn't told anyone he was suffering, when Lorelai got the call she just sat there silent. She didn't love him anymore, she hadn't for a while but he was a major part of her life; her childhood friend and Rory's father, Luke now understood this and felt nothing but genuine sadness that Chris had had to endure the pain alone, no one to support him. When Rory found out she went home and just sat in her mother does arms, not showing any emotion, just sitting there she would not believe any of it.

But here she was, crying, dressed all in black, as Chris' coffin was taken behind the small red curtain covering the whole in the wall, as his body was cremated. He had requested being scattered by Rory and her mother with no one else there, he wanted to be scattered on the small patch of land by the old, no longer there Independence Inn. He said that it was the place where finally thought he might be able to keep Lorelai and have the happy family, the place where he told Rory all those years ago that he wanted to be in their life; before it was all ruined by Sherry telling him she was pregnant and him leaving them again. It was the closest they ever were to a family. After Sherry lost the baby, he tried to leave her and go back to Lorelai but she wouldn't take it. He never got the family he wanted, even after he married Lor many years later, it ended in divorce. He wanted to be left in the one place that everything had felt perfect, even if only for a few minutes.

After the funeral Rory and her mother decided to wait a few days before scattering the ashes, Rory had just quit her latest job and needed to go to as many interviews as possible to get back on her feet. Her quitting was the right thing to do after her boss tried to kiss her and when she pulled away he threatened to fire her. She wasn't one to sleep with someone she didn't want to just for a job. She only told her mother the true reason she quit, everyone else merely thought she'd been sacked due to the economy, a story she tried hard to make people believe.

She went back to her small apartment in New York. She opened the door and again burst into tears. Chris had bought her the apartment, Chris had paid for the furnishings, (much to Emily's annoyance), She walked through the lounge/dining room/ kitchen area and stared into the two guest bedrooms, (one of which he often stayed in when visiting her. She headed to her bedroom and just collapsed on the bed, sobbing as she did so. Her phone began to ring and so she immediately answered hoping for a job offer or interview to offer itself as a distraction, "Ace?", she immediately knew who and why,

"Logan…now's…not…a great…time", she managed between sobs,

"I know ace, I know, you grandmother called me, she told me about Chris and said even though it's been a while you might need me?", he managed to make the comment sound like a question, "Ace, do you need me to be there?" he repeated the question. She was confused, eight years no contact, which they had agreed on but now he wanted to be her knight in shining armor? She wanted to yell but after the day she'd had she didn't have the effort,

"No Logan… but can you just talk to me and help distract me from the world, after everything I know it's a lot to ask but I need a distraction?"

"Of course Ace! What do you wanna…..Oh SHIT!"

"What Logan?" her voice filled with concern even after all this time,

"Ace…shit this is bad and I know you need me but…it just became official, my company has just gone bust…" his voice now filled with anger and frustration and she was not in the mood to look after him. She was going to be selfish for once, she had earned it.

"Sorry Logan, she shouldn't have called you…bye." She hung up and he was left knowing he had just pissed off the girl he still loved on the day of her father's funeral AND lost his company, the one thing he'd ever done for himself, "LH Journalism and Computer Technology" was gone, it was his fault, making a risky move like that, he thought he'd learned not to do that by now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Rory awoke at four in the morning to her phone, thanks to the personalised ring tone she knew it was her mother, "Where you lead" started playing, she smiled remembering her mum set it the day she left for the Obama campaign, was it really nearly eight years ago, she sighed and picked up the phone,

"Hey mum," she said, a tone of sadness still in her voice,

"Um…Rory…look…I just got off the phone with the executor of your dad's will, yeah he wasn't pleased about me calling him at like two in the morning but you k now how long our printer takes since Kirk tried to fix it? Well I got the faxed copy of the will. Your dad has left me one million dollars and…well, he left you seventy five million dollars! When he said he was rich I didn't really get how rich, you are frickin' loaded!",

Rory's mind went blank for a few seconds, then all of a sudden her brain began to overload on her, "I don't…I mean… I know he spent a lot of time with me in his last few months but I mean…why me? Yeah I'm his daughter but I didn't even know he was sick until the end!"

"Rory, you're are a multi-millionaire! I bet Chris is laughing his ass off at our reactions!", I cried for about an hour, I wasn't sure why, when I told Luke he started planning to move house…men! I mean the main positive is that I can finally pay mum back for the wedding, Luke and I are sick and tired of Friday night dinners, her insults to him are getting less subtle, last week it was "Oh Luke that jacket must be a family heirloom, antiques are so hard to come by these days!" she wasn't even trying, you don't get antique clothes do you? Rory?"

"Mum! Dad's dead, he left me money I don't know what to do with! And to top it off I had to have Logan call!"

"Hun, calm down, I know it's hard but he'd want you to use it to be happy, now tell me about Logan?!"

Rory recited the phone call and ended with, "I do kind of wish we were friends…"

"Then try make it happen Hun, now go to sleep, sorry I woke you but hey you now don't need to worry about not being able to afford a dress for mum's party tomorrow night! Silver Lining! Try not to cry every time you think of your dad, he wouldn't want that. Night Hun."

"Night mum!"

Rory began one of her lists to try and help her work out what to do with the money, she didn't know that the next day the answer would be given to her in a place she least expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

She went shopping early morning and bought herself a neat, halter neck, little black dress for her grandmother's party she felt it was appropriate because even after what her mother said she was still mourning. She threw it on with some barely black tights and some black patent heels, she put her hair up in curls and tried to smile.

It was three o'clock and she now had two hours until she needed to be at the party but left her apartment anyway, she didn't want to be there right now. She grabbed her keys and walked down to the car park. She stared at her car for five minutes before realising that was what she could do! Buy a new car, hers was old and on its last legs. She looked up smiling thinking about how often Chris had offered to buy her a new car, he was kind of going to now. She jumped in her car and drove straight for her grandmother's house. Emily was sill setting up but when she saw Rory pull up she ran out and hugged her, "Rory, are you okay, I'm so sorry about Christopher, do you think you can make it through the party?" Rory put on her best "Yay for society" smile and said "I'll be fine".

"Of course you are, you're handling this angelically! Why are you so early?"

"Um…I couldn't be in the apartment dad bought me…I just needed to get out especially after the news…"

"Rory, do you mean the will?"

"Yeah"

"You'll be fine and if you can't handle your current apartment buy a new one! It's your money now! Enjoy. While I finish up go visit your grandfather in his study, he had an idea for your money that was genius! Oh and don't forget to wish him happy birthday Rory!"

"I won't" she smiled as she entered the study, "Hi grandpa! Happy Birthday!" she ran up and hugged him, needing a father figure at that point, "I hear you have plans for my money? I need a distraction…" her voice trailed off.

"Rory," he hugged her back smiling he looked down at her and let her go, "That I do, you work in New York so have you heard of a smallish paper called "News York"? It's supposed to be quite impressive, despite the name…" He laughed and so did Rory but for a different reason, she knew it well, she read it most days she was at work but since her losing her job she hadn't, "Yes grandpa, I used to read it every day at work, why?",

"Well, if you read it you knew that it was a well-respected paper, small but popular. As you also know it was privately owned by a Mr. Meer, he passed away last week, it's all very sad, however, people believe that he MADE that paper, without him people think it's nothing, most of his staff quit. The only person left was his assistant, well we call her that, her name is Miss. Nilt, she has taken over the selling of the paper, she did more work than anyone at that paper, she was called his assistant but I think they were equally in charge from what I've heard people were more afraid of her than him, anyway getting to my point, its officially for sale, The person who buys it will not only be sole owner and editor but will be receiving a fully built and ready organised company, the only problem being that there are no staff members left. When I heard about your inheritance I had an idea…"

Rory interrupted, "You think I should buy News York?"

"I do, think about it, it's the perfect job, it's very cheap at the moment because no one will buy it and the only reason no one else has bought it is because they don't think they could give it the same character Meer gave it, what do you think? Is sixty thousand dollars for a good cause going to make that big-a-dent in your inheritance"

"I think I'll do it! Grandpa, I think that's incredible! You're sure no one's bought it?"

"Definitely, Miss. Nilt will be at my party, she is expecting a meeting with you during, I have it all set up, all you need to do is meet her in here at five fifteen."

"Thank you so much grandpa!" She said again hugging him. He smiled and looked at her, "You'll make a great editor, writer and boss, I know it!",

"Thank you so much!" She let go of him and walked out to tell her grandma and her mother who was now standing with her what she had decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Authors Note: I know it's not great but it was just an introduction, there will be proper Trory Rogan stuff coming soon I promise!

Review please, even if its criticism I'll appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fool me once_, _shame on you_; fool me twice…

Summary: Christopher passed away leaving Rory a small fortune. Only difference to real story was that Gigi was never born leaving Rory all the money he inherited. Set about 8 years after season 7. Rory is about 30 and coming into the money will change her life and reintroduce her to people she never expected… A bit of Trory and Rogan. Rated M for some rather adult scenes and swearing, a little violence but nothing too graphic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Also there's a fair bit about journalism and how many people she should hire. I don't know a thing about journalism so sorry if any is incorrect.

Chapter 2: Who better to hire?

It was three days after the party and Rory's meeting with Miss. Nilt went brilliantly! She had officially bought a company in only three days. She now had to hire staff, this made things difficult.

"Mum?"

"Oh? daughter of mine? Really it's two am? Can we for once have a chat that isn't too early for even vampires?"

"Mum that made very little sense."

"That's how tired I am"

"I second that!" Shouted Luke.

"Sorry mum, it's just I'm panicking about hiring again I have like a hundred interviews over the next few days! Ugh it's exhausting!"

"Hang on, I'm going to get coffee so Luke can sleep… Right I'm downstairs now and… coffees on, Shoot!"

"Okay, so I need twenty writers in case, I think that's reasonable for a small paper, I'll be editor and a writer, I'll hire an assistant editor in case, three proof readers, two photographers, two edit clerks and a lawyer for in case, an accountant because I can't do that stuff. I think that's all. Oh and two extra fact checkers just in case. That's thirty three employees working at News York! I own a business! What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking 'I'll be brilliant' and you will be just calm down. Look I didn't want to suggest this but I'm gonna have to. Until you know your employees you need someone you know to rely on, I heard about Logan's job at Friday Night Dinner, mum loves to gossip anyway, did you know he's moving to New York now? I think you should hire him, he's unemployed and you know he's good?"

"Yeah I know…" she grumbled, "I guess I could use his 'I'll kick your ass' attitude? I'll calm him… Thanks mum!"

"No problem, you've done this every night this week though and I don't think Luke's too happy, how about tomorrow night we sleep, unless there's big news okay?"

"Okay, Night mum"

"Night Hun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Rory awoke at six thirty that morning feeling better having slept because her mum had put her mind at rest. She got dressed in a dark grey suit and white blouse, she put on black heels, hoping to make a good impression on anyone not sure about their future employer.

She picked up her phone several times before finally mustering the courage to make the call,

"Ace?!" Logan answered shock in his voice either from the shock of having Rory call him or because he had been woken at such an early hour, (at least it was for someone unemployed),

"Um…Yeah. Logan I have a proposition, promise you won't say anything until I'm done…" no response, "….. Logan"

"You told me not to respond until you were done!"

"Good to see you're not so great sense of humour still intact! Anyway… I bought News York, you know the small Newspaper in New York, the one run by Mr. Meer? Well he died and I bought it with my inheritance from dad, oh yeah by the way I now have more money than I know what to do with! Anyway, I have to hire an entire staff in a few days and…well…I was wondering if you'd be my…what's the term… well I was wondering if you would like to be my… well the title would be assistant editor and you would effectively be my right hand man, you would get choice over your beats when you wanted to write, you would do my job when I couldn't and basically help me when I don't know what to do because you have more experience. Well if you don't want to take it you don't have to but I would love us to be friends again, I…well…I miss you."

"You done?"

"Yep, oh and don't forget because it's me we would have the best coffee and doughnuts…"

He chuckled "Oooh I was gonna say no til you mentioned the coffee but I guess, working with you wouldn't be too bad…" a smile spread over his face even though he knew Rory couldn't see.

"Yay! Thank you Logan! I need someone I can rely on! You saved my ass!" she paused before adding "…again"

"As I said many moons ago, infinitely worth saving."

They both tried not to but smiled on either end of the phone, "Well I'll send you the office address, I'm doing interviews all day so come and see me anytime and we'll discuss the job,"

"So, Your loaded huh?"

"Yeah, I don't really like the feeling but I felt this was a sensible investment,"

"Definitely but how loaded are we talking?"

"Um…seventyfivemillion" she muttered quickly and quietly almost as if she was ashamed

"Shit Rory! I'm impressed! Well actually, how about you text me the address now and I help you with the interviews, I know you, you're probably really nervous about them and then after work you're taking me for dinner seeings as your rich and all"

"Well…Yeah, okay I'll text you, see you at work. I know just the place for dinner. Oh and Logan…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for always having my back"

"Um, Ace, you just stopped me being unemployed? If anything I owe you! See you at work"

"Bye Logan!"

"Bye Ace!"

She put down her phone and looked up, she was stood in front of the mirror hanging in her bedroom when she caught herself smiling like an idiot, "Oh Rory don't be so stupid!" You just want to be friends! He probably hated you for saying no, your on good terms don't screw it up!"

She forced her face into a blank expression.

At eight she was at her brand new office, (well it was new to her anyway), there were about twenty people sat waiting to be interviewed, she had visited the day before and although she knew where everything was she wasn't sure where to interview them, she paused and they all looked up at her, that's when her knight appeared again and saw the panic in her face,

"Hello everyone I'm Logan Huntzberger, that is Rory Gilmore, we will be interviewing you, Rory is your boss but you come to me when you can and leave her unless necessary, she's busy and important…" as he said it she saw a smirk forming on his lips which no one but her would notice but she returned it.

"So, one at a time we'll call you in and check if you have what it takes to work with two of the biggest names in journalism, the Gilmore girl who worked on the Obama campaign trail and the son of one of the biggest names in our industry, we don't boast but you need to know that we have high expectations! Anything of a lower calibre than what we are used to will NOT do, understood?" there was a murmur of consent and Logan walked forward took Rory's arm in his hand and lead her to the room he had set up,

"Really Huntzberger? Was that necessary?"

"Yeah! You're cute, young and adorable, they need to know they can't just breeze through!"

"Wow did Logan Huntzberger just say that? King of the sloths is now a fan of hard work? I love it!"

He just laughed and said "People change,", she felt like there was double meaning to his words but they confused her, she just brushed them off and smiled, Logan walked towards the door, "Let's call in the first candidate, he wasn't here when I gave my speech so let's go see if he decided not to show. Oh and sorry but I can't do dinner after all but it was just a colleague thing right? It's not like I'm standing you up is it?"

"You're the one who suggested the dinner but you are right it was a work thing, Logan we aren't a couple anymore, you know that right? Me asking you to take the job, it wasn't anything more?"

"I know Ace, I was just checking,"

Logan walked out as if nothing had happened, she sat at one of the two chairs behind the desk and sighed,

Logan entered with someone following him, someone she couldn't see,

"So…" Logan said "Its Tristan right?

"Yeah nice to meet you Logan and where is…" his voice trailed off as the two made eye contact…

"Logan noticed a change in the air, "Um…did I miss something"

Rory ignored him and ran over to Tristan and threw her arms around him, "So Romeo? What happened to military school? Not man enough for the soldiers?" a small but cheeky grin appeared on her face, one Logan had only seen Rory where when _they_ were dating.

"What happened to Harvard, Bulldog?" Tristan shot back his smile a lot bigger than hers

"Touché." She let go and leaned back and then hugged him again,

"Okay not the reception I expected at an interview, last time we worked together you hated me!"

"School wasn't work and come on! I was only like that because…" Logan felt like a third wheel and didn't like it but wanted to understand what was going on so kept quiet,

"Well Mary finish that sentence? I was a jerk coz I liked you, what's your excuse?", he was genuinely curious, he had thought about her many times over the years, he remembered that look in her eyes when he said his dad was shipping him off, she genuinely looked sad, or maybe that was the hopeful teenager wishing, but that hug she just gave him felt like she actually did care, not the same way he did for her but he was gonna get this job, he had to, when he heard about the chance to work for her he knew he had to take it, not only could he get his first real journalism job but maybe he could also get a certain blue-eyed brunette's attention.

"Really, you're still gonna call me that, really Tristan, I thought you'd matured?" she tried to change subject hoping he wouldn't ask about her feelings for him again, she wasn't sure yet, all she knew was that when she saw him come through that door she felt something she hadn't felt since that night Logan surprised her by coming back from London and preparing dinner on the roof, the feeling that she genuinely wanted him back in her life.

"I have, but only where it counts…" he again wore that cheeky smirk that was the one thing that even at school she'd found hard to ignore, that devilish look which made her blush even now.

"Anyway…" Logan said steering the conversation away from what was really pissing him off, "Mr. Dugrey take a seat…"

"Oh its Tristan please…"

"Fine _Tristan"_, the way he said his voice had an edge to it that Rory missed but Tristan picked up on, "What lead you to journalism?"

"Well in military school we had a paper, I was on it coz there wasn't much else to do, I needed inspiration on how to write a good article about a boring topic so I read that one you did on the parking lot being redone? Or something like that it was a while back and I don't really remember but wow! I remember being severely impressed by our Mary's skills, I used her basic layout to structure a boring piece on how the boot camp was being redesigned. They loved it, I got this rush I'd never felt before, I just kept writing, story after story, it was great, I finally got why you loved it so much! So I studied at Princeton, got into journalism and that was that." She could see the same joy in his eyes that she had when talking about her work and she _knew_ she had her head writer.

"I don't care right now about anything else, you've got that passion that I have but I don't feel many people understand, that thrill when you write, I don't care what Logan says on the matter, you're hired", she again stood and walked over offering this time her hand for him to shake, he just knocked it aside and said "Really Mary, you hire me and I get a hand shake, screw that!" He hugged her tightly again and she never wanted him to let go but he did and Logan was thankful because he didn't like the look in Tristan's eyes when he held Rory,

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" Tristan asked her smiling,

"Um… nothing now."

"Wrong! Dinner with me? Do you know Harry's?",

"Yep! I love Harry's, but wait did Tristan Dugrey just ask his boss out to dinner or his Mary on a date?" She joked thinking there was no way this was a date,

"Mary, look gorgeous see you at Harry's at eight, oh, and it's a _**date**_. " he put emphasis on the word and smiled walking out of the office, Logan saw the immediate panic register on her face and had to keep himself from smiling at the fact she didn't seem to want to date Dugrey,

"Did I just get asked out without realising?" She asked to herself but Logan answered,

"Ace, if you don't want to, you don't have to go…"

"Logan, we're just friends now so I can say this right?" he nodded slowly,

"I want to go."

"Then go." Logan said it keeping as much jealousy and anger out of his tone as possible and he managed well, she didn't notice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Authors Note: Again I know it wasn't great because there wasn't much Trory or Rogan yet but next chapter is the date and I can assure you there is both Trory and Rogan.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fool me once_, _shame on you_; fool me twice…

Summary: Christopher passed away leaving Rory a small fortune. Only difference to real story was that Gigi was never born leaving Rory all the money he inherited. Set about 8 years after season 7. Rory is about 30 and coming into the money will change her life and reintroduce her to people she never expected… A bit of Trory and Rogan. Rated M for some rather adult scenes and swearing, a little violence but nothing too graphic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 3: First date

The rest of the day went by in a blur of interviews, she had more tomorrow but she was sure she had already found her perfect team, Logan approved of all but one, _Dugrey _ but he promised himself he wouldn't say anything, yet.

After the final interview Rory raced home, she knew the environment at Harry's was classy but comfortable, she stood staring at her wardrobe, it was seven and she lived close to Harry's so she knew she could walk there in fifteen minutes, she grabbed her phone,

"Rory?!"

"Mum! I need you! Wardrobe freak out!"

"Okay Hun, calm down… Explain the situation and we'll sort it!"

Rory explained the events of the day to her mum,

"So, this is Romeo we're talking about?"

"Yeah,"

"Right and it's at that restaurant you took me to last month?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, you know that small red dress you bought with the spaghetti straps and the lovely satin material?"

"The one you bought me for my birthday?"

"Well yeah! You know I have great taste!"

"Okay, what shoes, jacket and hair style?"

"Okay… um the black satin wrap no jacket! The small black kitten heels and curl it like you did for grandpa's party!"

"Genius! Thanks mum! Gotta go!"

"You're welcome Hun and call me with how it goes but NOT after ten or Luke might come to New York to kidnap you!"

"Will do bye!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Rory walked into Harry's, knowing how fabulous she looked, she never complimented herself but she knew with her mum's taste she looked stunning.

The waiter lead her to a table where Tristan was waiting, his jaw must have dropped before she saw him because he looked awe struck, trying to see high school Mary in the sexy looking creature walking towards him.

"Tristan you may want to pick your jaw up, if it falls much further you may lose it in your scotch!"  
Tristan realised he was leering and tried to recover but he wasn't ashamed to be seen with this ravishing creature. "Mary… that dress is certainly not the kind of thing my innocent little Mary would wear!"

"Thanks!" She said showing off the confidence she had gained since she last saw him. She scooted onto the bench he was sat on her hand accidentally brushing her hand against his thigh, "Oops, sorry…" she blushed and looked away not realising that her innocence was one of the things about her that drove him crazy. He just smiled and tried his best to act like he wasn't on fire at that moment.

"Look, I need to be serious for a second, what is this?" she asked,

"I never stopped thinking about you I've had a few relationships since Chilton but nothing serious, I never wanted anyone but my Mary, when I heard you dated Huntzberger I couldn't believe it! That wasn't you! Then a couple of years later I hear he proposed and you said no, I must admit I was pleased, then when I heard you were hiring it was perfect but I never stopped wanting Mary… the girl that even at high school caught my attention and made me want her more than any other."

"Look Tristan, I'm not going to say I never thought about you because I did but I don't know right now, I…I think Logan wants me back and I don't think I want that but I don't know what I want… I'm not gonna lead you on but I'm not gonna deny having feelings for you because I do, now let's order."

"Okay Mary, but I'm not giving up easily! I'm gonna kiss you and this time you won't run off crying…" he laughed as he said it but she knew he was serious.

They had dinner and she filled him in on everything from her Chilton Life to present day, he did the same but there was nothing other than jobs and college that meant anything.

Towards the end of the night she had had a lot to drink, what started as one glass of wine ended with them doing tequila shots,

"Okay I think I need to go back to my apartment I'm feeling a teensy bit tipsy…" she tried to stand up as she said it but her legs were like jelly and she couldn't walk properly,

"Hey, Mary don't take this the wrong way but I'm gonna walk you home, its dark, you're unstable and to be honest this isn't a great neighbourhood. Don't worry this isn't me making a move…yet. But I really don't like the idea of you stumbling home at this hour, okay?"

"Yeah okay… I guess I did overdo it on the tequila; I never was good at holding my alcohol."

"Ahhh, that's where you and I differ…" He smiled, linked her arm and walked her as she directed him to her apartment…

_**Meanwhile at Logan's Apartment**_

Logan's apartment was just across the street from Rory's he knew where she lived but she had no idea that he lived in such close proximity to her.

"I just can't believe it! A date with Dugrey?! He's so not her type!"

"Um…Logan, he's blonde attractive and rich, sound like any ex-boyfriends of hers?", The Australian laughed trying to keep the mood light and keep his friend calm.

"But Finn! I mean are you telling me that she has no feelings at all for me anymore? I mean we dated for nearly three years and she just dropped it?" Logan was getting angry now, the amount of scotch he'd had was not helping his mood either,

"Look man, I doubt she just forgot her feelings but she isn't the only one who moved on! Does she even know about Rosie? And also, you're the one that said 'Rory if we can't be together I don't want you to contact me, I can't handle it! Not until I'm able to move on!' so you know what? When you eventually contacted her because of her dad she probably assumed you'd moved on!" Colin responded, getting angry now that his friend was being such an arse,

"Shut up Colin! And in regards to Rosie, I nearly told her! But how can I, she thinks I'm the same old Logan! She seemed shocked when she discovered I'm a hard worker now! I wanted to tell her I did! How the hell do I slip into a conversation, 'Oh yeah, by the way I have a three year old daughter! Oh and her mum's dead, so yeah, I'm a single dad?' She'd flip!"

"Look mate, if you think that's how she'd respond you clearly don't know her! She wouldn't flip, actually I think she'd be all proud and happy and all that shit…" Finn was slowly slipping from the rarely sober Finn, to the 'Who-are-you-again?' Finn, "And speaking of which where is the little munchkin? I haven't seen Rosie in a month?"

"With my sister, I like having honour do girly stuff with her, I think it's necessary since she doesn't have a mother to do it and seeings as Josh doesn't want kids it's the closest Honour'll get…"

Logan grabbed the bottle from Finn, "Okay, I need you guys sober!" he looked out the window and felt rage bubble up,

"We're going to Rory's!"

"Why mate?" Finn asked as Logan ran out the door, Finn chased after him but Colin just decided to go home, he needed to get home to Lucy, Rory had introduced them briefly years ago and no one knew except Finn who frequently forgot when drunk but they had started dating about a year after Rory and Logan broke up. They were now engaged and Colin had been hoping to tell Logan tonight but hadn't got chance, he just walked out and got in his car and drove home, not wanting to deal with all the drama.

Logan walked into the building still being chased by Finn, Rory had told him where she lived earlier at work so he knew exactly where to go…

_**Meanwhile back in Rory's Apartment…**_

They walked into her apartment, still linking arms,

"I'm just gonna put you on the sofa while I make us some coffee, it's your place so I'm assuming it's good stuff?"

She nodded and collapsed on the sofa while he made coffee, a few seconds later there was a loud bang on the door she pulled herself off the sofa and dragged herself to the door,

"What?!" she yelled as she opened it, having no idea who would come see her when she was this drunk and it was this late, she began to feel the sickness that always follows tequila coming on, when she looked up she saw Logan and could immediately smell the alcohol on his breath, not helping the queasy feeling she already had..

"Logan? What the hell? You knew I was on a date tonight…"

"Rory, I love you!" he slurred,

"How much have you had to drink?!" she yelled, trying to keep her balance as the alcohol ravaged her body,

"Kitten, I tried to stop him but he was adamant," Finn also slurred, she leant out of the door and saw him slumped down against the wall outside her front door,

"Great! Go home Logan! Yesterday we agreed we were just colleagues and now you turn up drunk announcing you love me?! I need that coffee…"

Tristan appeared by her side handing her the coffee,

"Here you go…"

"Thanks. Go home Logan, we can't discuss this when neither of us is sober….that never ends well."

"Oh, what? And you're just gonna sit there all vulnerable with _him_ looking after you? Like hell!" Logan walked into the apartment pushing past the two of them, Tristan walked up to face him while Finn entered trying to help Rory who was looking quite green and tired and not like she needed to deal with this,

Tristan was right in Logan's face now, "What do you want man?"

"I want you to back off! Ace is my girl! We were nearly engaged!"

"Yeah! But she said no! You gave her an ultimatum and pressured her and she said no! And what kind of an arse agrees to casually date Rory Gilmore? She deserves better and that's all you could offer her? You make me sick!"

"Oh, and what do you know of it? It made _her_ happy at the time,"

"I know that because of it she ended up crying on the floor of a bathroom because you wouldn't love her!" Logan was yelling at the top of his lungs now extremely glad Rory had given him all this information at dinner, some which even Logan probably didn't know,

"Is that true Rory?!" Logan turned to see Rory who looked really ill, "Rory?", concern immediately washed over both Logan and Tristan, "Get out" Finn yelled,

"Yeah Tristan get out!" Logan echoed,

"No, Logan, I meant both of you, Kitten looks like death and she is drunk and knackered, right now I know how she feels, so get out both of you! I'll look after her and I'm a married man so there's no need to worry about me sneaking in while you're gone! So how about you two grow a pair! Man up and leave this poor girl alone to get some rest, all three of ou have your first day of work and more interviews tomorrow so get some rest!"

Logan and Tristan prepared to argue until Rory added "Just go…"

The two stormed out and as the door shut Rory passed out, Fin, being an expert at taking care of drunk, carried her through, placed her on her bed and sat in an arm chair next to it so he could make sure she wouldn't choke on her own sick like he almost had many times...

_**In the corridor outside her apartment…**_

"So Dugrey, you think your good enough for my Ace?"

Tristan smirked, "I don't want your Ace, I want my Mary,"

Logan punched him right across the jaw but Tristan had had military training and punched back harder, Tristan's may have been stronger but it wasn't the first time Logan had been punched however, Tristan hadn't been punched in many years so they were both in an equal amount of pain,

Tristan laughed and was the first to speak, "I'm guessing you not gonna make this easy…"

"I'm guessing the same from you," he also laughed, they both cradled their jaws,

"This is gonna be an interesting ride, you sure she's worth it to you?", Tristan asked, knowing Logan's answer before he responded,

"As sure as you are!" Logan shot back,

"Then see you at work tomorrow…" Tristan walked down the corridor and went into an apartment three doors down from Rory,

"Shit!" Logan was pissed now, he didn't think Rory knew that Tristan lived in her apartment block but now _he_ did it was gonna make things a hell of a lot harder, but he was _**not**_ gonna let her walk out of his life again. He walked home cradling his jaw with his right hand, this _**was**_ gonna be an interesting ride…

Authors note: Thanks for the feedback, I'm not gonna judge whether to make this Trory or Rogan based on reviews, I'm just gonna keep writing and see what it feels like, next chapter they're going to a karaoke club… I can assure you it's…interesting… I know at karaoke what song Tristan is gonna sing to Rory because a friend of mine has begged me to put it as him singing it to her, but if anyone has any ideas for what Logan could sing to her it would be extremely helpful… Read and Review…Thanks..xxx


	4. Chapter 4

_Fool me once_, _shame on you_; fool me twice…

Summary: Christopher passed away leaving Rory a small fortune. Only difference to real story was that Gigi was never born leaving Rory all the money he inherited. Set about 8 years after season 7. Rory is about 30 and coming into the money will change her life and reintroduce her to people she never expected… A bit of Trory and Rogan. Rated M for some rather adult scenes and swearing, a little violence but nothing too graphic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 4: Karaoke?

Authors note: In the description I put that Rory was about thirty, actually she is about to turn thirty, it's important to this story… Also this is longer than usual but it was either two short ones or one long one so… Thanks for the reviews people… and read.

Rory awoke with the worst headache ever; she felt a warm body in the bed next to her and panicked! She couldn't remember anything after Finn yelling at the two guys to leave, she scrunched her eyes shut thinking _**please don't say I'm in bed with Finn! **_She slowly opened them and relief flooded her body… along with confusion, her mum was laid there, she rolled over and saw Finn in the armchair next to her bed,

"Um… guys?"

They both awoke looking at her smiling "Um…what happened last night after the guys left? And mum what the hell?" Her mum smiled and Finn laughed,

"I didn't know how to deal with drunken Rory so I called your mum, her husband didn't seem pleased…" Finn looked genuinely sorry,

"Sorry mum, I said I'd let you sleep…" Rory mumbled trying to shade her eyes from the unbelievably bright morning light…

"Don't worry, when I told Luke you passed out he panicked and long story short I bought hangover food! We have Luke tacos!"

Rory dragged out of bed and went to help herself to tacos leaving Finn and Lorelai alone,  
"Thanks Finn, not just for calling me but for kicking the guys out and taking care of her… I appreciate it."

"Well, can I leave her with you now; the wife will want me home?"

"Course, thanks Finn!"

He just nodded smiling and walked out the room, "I gotta go kitten, just promise me something? I know you don't know what you want yet but take it easy on them, someone as beautiful as you is always gonna cause arguments…" he gave her a tight hug, kissed her on the forehead and grabbed a taco running out,

"Oi, those are my tacos…" She grumbled, even the sound of her own voice hurting her head, she took two aspirin and went back to see her mum,

"So, Hun, wanna talk about it? I mean Finn told me everything but…"

"Mum? Can you tell me what happened because I barely remember anything…?" she asked opening her eyes a bit wider as the headache slowly waned…

Lorelai told her everything while she got ready for work…

"You're telling me I now have to go to work and face two guys who both are literally fighting for me?" Rory was quite concerned now but happier that her headache was almost gone

"Well, Finn heard them fighting, that doesn't mean they definitely did, he may have heard wrong!"

"Great, I've got to go, can you see yourself out?"

"Course Hun, just take aspirin with you, when those ones wear off you're gonna want to die again!"

"Will do bye mum! Oh actually hang on, will you be here for my thirtieth next week?"

"Course I will!"

"Thanks see you then mum!" she kissed her on the cheek grabbed her laptop bag and walked out.

As she left her apartment she saw Tristan locking a door further down the corridor,

"Shit…" she muttered under her breath, he saw her so she walked towards him,

"You live here? You failed to mention that last night!"

"Yeah well after Captain Arse hole showed up I didn't get time to tell you anything… How bad was your hangover? Until I took something I thought I was gonna die"

They began walking down the corridor to the lift; the office wasn't far so she assumed they'd walk the whole way,

"Sames, he's actually not that bad you know, he just cares about me…"

"Well as you can see…" he said pointing to a bruise on his jaw, "…he cares a hell of a lot, but I'm not giving up easy either you know…he's got a similar one on his jaw."

"It's not the first time he'll have fought for me you know… once him, that Australian guy and a guy called Colin did this fake fight scene in one of my lectures…" she smiled at the memory,

"What?!" Tristan was laughing confused by the image in his head, as they started walking she explained the whole event, from Colin bursting into the lecture hall to her grandpa terrifying him with the marriage talk…

They were on the street walking to work by the time she was done with the story,

"He actually believed your grandpa?! That's brilliant!" He was in hysterical laughter at this point,

"Well he was very convincing! Hangovers anyone? With my… experience I was pain free" came a voice from behind them; there stood Logan in his suit with a matching bruise to Tristan. He was smiling so no one commented on the events of the previous night,

"You know Logan, A, that is not something to be proud of and B yes we both did now shut up… Right, in the office we're strictly professional, we'll discuss…events later…"

Both guys nodded, pretending they hadn't already decided to fight for her and see who she picked.

They all walked to the office together, the atmosphere was more relaxed than she expected and to anyone that didn't know they just looked like three friends walking down the street,

"Oh Ace, I nearly forgot! It's your birthday next week isn't it?"

"Yeah… my mum's coming to pick me up, we're then gonna go to my grandma's for a party and then we're gonna do a traditional Gilmore movie night, Tristan was about to ask what a movie night was when Logan cut in, "Hey, I have a great idea! Because you won't be here for your actual birthday, we could celebrate tonight, it's the only free night we'll get because tomorrow is when the real work starts and we'll be focused on getting out the first paper so we won't have time to celebrate until after your birthday and that idea sucks, so what do you say? We grab Colin, Finn and Tristan can come along, I suggest we go to… wait for it… rich man's shoe!"

Rory's face lit up, "I love that idea! Tristan, you don't have to come if you don't want to but it will be great fun! Its folk night tonight right?!"

"If the schedule hasn't changed in eight years it should be!" the two were laughing at memories Tristan didn't understand "Folk night? You guys like folk music?" He said with a look that showed he really didn't like the idea,

"No, we watch the guys Colin and Finn throw stuff or make comments to the singers that are so funny!"

"Yeah… okay why not? I'm in!"

"Okay, tonight's my pre-birthday!" the rest of the walk was spent explaining what rich man's shoe was like to Tristan, by the time they were at the office Tristan and Logan were being genuinely kind to one another.

When they got to their office Logan and Rory had more interviews to do while Tristan was given a tour of the place by Rory's assistant she had hired the day before, his name was Mike and he was really sweet, married with two kids, he was only twenty and his kids were twins only a year old and he was desperate to get into journalism. Rory had hired him and even offered to read some pieces he had written and if they were good enough she might use one every now and then. It was more than he was expecting when the job he applied for was only her assistant. Rory and Logan spent the whole day in interviews again and agreed that the team they had agreed on the previous day was fine and no one they had interviewed today had been as good. In a five minute break he got Logan had called Colin and Finn and both agreed to the party at rich man's shoe.

After work; Tristan, Rory and Logan left the office, it was pouring with rain but it was quite warm due to it being early summer, Rory being the only one who had an umbrella opened it trying to cover not just herself but also the two men either side of her, they turned the corner to see a limousine waiting for them, the door swung open and Lucy stuck her head out, "Rory!" she jumped out and through her arms around Rory,

"Lucy? What are you doing here?!" the smile on her face was now massive,

Lucy held up her hand and Rory saw an engagement ring,

"Colin and I! We're engaged!"

"Oh my God Lucy! I didn't even know you were dating! I'm so happy for you!"

Colin then stuck his head out, "Thanks reporter girl!"

Logan's phone rang and he immediately looked concerned, "I have to take this… two seconds," he walked out of earshot of the others and picked up,

"Mum is everything okay?", since Logan's parents had split up two years ago his mother had got a bit more involved in his life and had started taking care of Rosie when he was at work,

"Yeah honey, Rosie just wanted you to say goodnight, she wouldn't go to bed without it,"

"Put her on," he turned back to look at the group, who were all still fussing over Lucy and Colin, Finn had now joined them stood outside the limo, he turned and nodded his head as if to ask if Logan was okay, he checked no one other than Finn was looking at him when he mouthed "Rosie", Finn smiled and nodded and went back to congratulating Colin with the others.

"Daddy?"

"Hey flower, are you being good for grandma?"

"Yep! She gave me ice cream! Anyway I'm going to bed, I just wanted you to say goodnight! I didn't see you yesterday either, will I see you tomorrow?" he could hear the hope in his daughters voice,

"Of course honey, I've just been busy with work, don't worry, I got a present for you yesterday to say sorry!"

"Yay!"

"Alright Night baby!"

"Night Daddy!" he hung up and went back to the group,

"Are you okay?" Rory whispered in his ear she could see he was sad,

"Uh…yeah…I'll explain later, I promise." She smiled and squeezed his arm in an attempt to show her encouragement. He smiled and said, "Well come on, we don't wanna miss Folk Night do we?"

They all climbed back into the limo and it set off for Rich Man's Shoe, on the way they mainly talked about Colin and Lucy until Finn commented, "When I got engaged no one made this big of a fuss!" Feigning hurt,

"You're married?!" Rory was the only one not aware of this!

"Yep! I finally got a red head, her names Mary and she's Irish, red hair green eyes!" she could see the love in Finns eyes as he described her,

"Wait! Was she okay that you spent the night at my place?!", everyone went silent at that comment and looked at her, Logan and Tristan both tensed, less than pleased at the idea even if he was married.

"Not like that!" She said and explained the events of the previous night and morning, when she was done everyone had calmed down. The limo stopped and they all jumped out, when they saw the chalkboard outside the pub they all burst out laughing,

"Karaoke night? What happened to folk night?" Logan asked rhetorically to the rest of the group,

"Damn it!" Rory said, "I'm not dressed for karaoke night!" she looked along at Logan and Tristan, the three of them in suits,

"Don't worry!" Said Lucy grabbing a bag from the boot, I bought a change for all here of you!" she handed the bag to Rory who opened it, there was a light blue strapless summer dress for her and t-shirts and jeans for the guys,

"I'm so organised!" she laughed as she saw Rory's face light up when she saw the dress,

"Lucy it's gorgeous! Well come on guys let's do karaoke! Three of the guys protested but Finn, Lucy and Rory pushed them through the doors and the three who'd been at work all day went to change.

It was really busy so the other three grabbed the only free table and waited for the others to return, when they were eventually all seated the arguments started but this time not about what was expected,

"I know what I'm doing!" Tristan announced,

Rory looked shocked but happy, "You're gonna do karaoke?"

"Yeah, you don't know all my talents Mary," she laughed and turned to the others, Lucy laughed, Colin and I are doing a duet!" She announced, Colin looked terrified but Rory could tell he was gonna do it for Lucy,

"I'm doing that song, uh… you know the one that goes 'I come from a land down under'?"

They all fell about laughing,

"I don't know… Rory said, I have strange taste in music, mainly inspired by Lane…" Logan smiled knowing that he was the only one who actually really knew Lane.

"Come on Rory, I'll only do it if you do!" Logan knew that would get her to do it,

"Fine!" she said laughing "But only cause I've only ever heard you sing in the shower never properly…" her voice trailed off realising what she just said…she immediately felt bad like she said something wrong…

"Don't worry Rory…" Logan said, "Everyone knows we used to be together, even if we're not now, you did nothing wrong!" He squeezed her arm like she did his earlier, just to reassure her, "Anyway…" he said turning back to the group, "I know what I'm singing…"

"Great! I'm the only one who doesn't know what I'm singing!" Rory yelled pretending to be angry but laughing as she said it,

"Not true!" Colin added, "I don't, Lucy decided for me, it's gonna be some sappy ballad I hate…"

"Yes." Lucy said honestly, "Oh my God!" Lucy pretty much yelled, "Rory, do you remember when Logan was in London there was that song you sang when you got drunk, the night we dyed our hair?" Logan looked curious but kept quiet

"Oh my God! Lucy that's genius!"

Lucy dragged Colin up and said, we're first, excuse us, she dragged him to the stage with a terrified look again plastered on his face while the other four laughed,

She forced him to sing "Need you now" by Lady Antebellum. Lucy had a good voice but Colin didn't, Rory and Tristan tried their best not to laugh while Logan and Finn were crying with laughter as Lucy tried to get Colin to dance in time with her moves.

When they eventually finished the song and sat down Logan was actually dying with laughter and Rory and Tristan were really trying not to laugh with little success.

"How were we?" Lucy asked aiming it at Rory,

"Great Lucy you were great… Colin you were…interesting…" at that comment Finn and Logan lost it again and had to hold onto each other for support,

Rory could tell that their laughter was upsetting Lucy a bit, "But don't worry Lucy, from the way their holding each other, I think Finn and Logan will be doing a duet too…" she said with a smug smile and Logan immediately pulled away from Finn, but Finn was not gonna let Logan off that easy,

"It's true Kitten, I love him!" Finn laughed trying to grab Logan who jumped off the bench and slid on the other bench next to Rory, Lucy saw the opportunity to get her own back,

"Wow Logan! Subtle! Really you couldn't stand Tristan sitting next to her for one night without you involved…" the mood in the air suddenly shifted and Logan shot Lucy a look, to defuse the tension Finn again intervened,

"Everybody it's my turn to take to the stage!" he turned flouncing like a diva up to the stage and announced his song choice, he began singing and Colin, Logan and Tristan burst out laughing, the dancing he was doing nearly sent them off the edge but the three couldn't stop, especially when Finn got to the last chorus and he joined in the laughter, he eventually finished the song and when he returned to the bench he asked them all,

"So?",

"Finn…" Rory asked, "Can I see your phone?",

"Course Kitten!" he handed it to her, "Why did you leave yours at home?" she copied something into her phone,

"No, I just got your wife's number and I'm sending her the video!"

Finn lunged for her phone but it was too late, his wife now had the video.

"Thanks Kitten, she'll never let me live that down!"

Logan answered "Don't worry man, we won't either!"

Tristan stood up, "Guess I'll go next…" he walked over to the stage and up to the guy playing the piano, he handed him something and the guy went backstage and passed him a guitar then went and sat in the audience, he walked up to the microphone and said "This is for the girl I love…" Rory began to blush but knew she had to keep it together… the song started and she immediately knew what it was, she'd heard it before, it was one of the few songs Lane was ashamed that she liked, Jesse McCartney, "Just So You Know", before he even started singing the second he began strumming the guitar the lyrics went straight to her mind, she knew that there was real meaning behind what he was about to sing, when he eventually did begin singing she was surprised, his voice was gentle but pleasant, the kind you could listen to for hours, though he added a slight roughness that made it his own, she smiled because she knew he was watching her but happiness wasn't entirely what she was feeling…

Logan looked at her and could immediately read every emotion on her face, he could see the happiness she was trying to force, the embarrassment everyone could see, the shame he didn't understand, the confusion, that was obvious to him and something he didn't expect to see; sadness.

Tristan reached the chorus that Logan knew Rory was gonna find difficult to keep her real emotions hidden during, he had to think fast, give her a distraction that would help, at that moment he didn't care that Tristan was trying to do a good thing for Rory, he just cared because he knew that Rory was on the verge of tears, he didn't know why and he didn't care, he just knew that no one else could tell, _**she's gonna hate me for this but it's for her own good **_he thought and he knocked his drink on to her, she immediately jumped up and glared at him, to anyone else it looked like an accident, even his friends and Tristan thought it was, Tristan kept going knowing that even if she was distracted she could still hear him. She looked at Logan again and this time immediately knew what he'd seen in her face and why he'd done it, she couldn't show it in front of everyone else but she wanted to thank him, he knew her, better than anyone… She knew she had to pretend to be angry and so did he, "Logan! Lucy bought me this brand new! Can you just stop being clumsy for one night? And during Tristan's song really?!" the others all believed her anger but he knew her fake anger and it took everything he had not to smile… when she saw the tiny un-noticeable to anyone else smile appear on his lips she almost smiled, instead she moved to the other bench next to Finn where Logan had been earlier and thankful for the distraction turned her attention back to Tristan, this time able to keep her composure, Tristan was only on the second verse and this time the reality of his words really hit her…

_**It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way**_

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

As he finished the song every girl in the bar pretty much through themselves at him, the way his voice made the song his own was really lovely and every girl noticed it…but so did Rory, she wanted the distraction from Logan because Tristan had just said he loved her, they'd been on one date and known each other at school, how could he be so sure when she had no idea, the thought saddened and confused her and she knew _**that **_was what Logan had seen, or maybe he had seen the tears brought to her eyes when she realised that she couldn't say it back yet when he wanted her to. She didn't know what to think_****_

He went and sat back where Rory had been, next to Logan, smiling he said,

"Man, you couldn't even let me sing to her without getting involved…" he laughed as he said it thinking the events of earlier were a mere accident,

"Sorry man, but hey, I'm surprised, Jesse McCartney? A bit girly don't you think?"

"I think every woman in the room right now would disagree with you there…" he said with that smirk that Rory just adored.

_**Damn it, **_she thought, _**why are they both so damn perfect?! **_On the one hand there was Tristan, he loved her for over ten years and she never returned it but he was still so sweet and affectionate, he really cared and adored her, then there was Logan, he understood her, he could see things in her no one else could but he tried to force her to say yes to him when she wasn't ready, that's something she could _not_ overlook.

"I guess I'd better have a go…Can't let Dugrey outdo me now can I?" Logan said taking a rather large swig of Scotch as he stood.

He walked up to the stage and the pianist returned to the stage with him, Logan then picked up the guitar Tristan had been using, he spoke to the pianist who again went backstage and then handed him a capo, he adjusted it to make the guitar sound like a ukulele, he started playing a song she had never heard before, it was called "Summer Rain" by Matthew Morrison, she didn't recognise it but she knew it was meant for her without him saying, he began playing and it was beautiful, his voice was better than she had ever imagined, it sent shivers up her spine, the shower did his singing no justice.

"_**On the**____**rooftop**____**thinkin' it's about to pour  
People run for shelter, tryin' to get out that storm  
But I got you with me, the sun behind me  
So what are we leavin' for? Let's stay. Let's get carried away  
Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there  
Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care**_

_**But look at you tonight, so**____**beautiful**____**under these neon lights, yeah  
Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this**____**rooftop, let's make**____**love**____**in the summer rain**_

_**Nothin' better than givin' this all to you**_

_**And the weather's only adding to the mood  
See the wind's blowin', fire's growin', both of us soakin' wet  
But let's stay, yeah. Let's get carried away  
Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there  
Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care**_

_**But look at you tonight, so**____**beautiful**____**under these neon lights, yeah  
Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this**____**rooftop, let's make**____**love**____**in the summer rain**_

_**There's no place that I'd rather make**____**love**____**to you  
Right here on this roof, yeah  
Look at you tonight, so**____**beautiful**____**under these neon lights, yeah  
Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this**____**rooftop, let's make**____**love**____**in the summer rain  
Look at you tonight, so**____**beautiful**____**under these neon lights, yeah  
Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this**____**rooftop, let's make**____**love**____**in the summer rain"**_

_****_

As he was singing she didn't know how to respond, she knew the emotions in his voice and face as well as he did hers, she could see the love in his eyes and she found it as difficult as she did Tristan's but Logan thought he understood why, to make it easier for her he averted his gaze and looked at the other women in the audience knowing they were reacting in the same way they had to Tristan's song. Rory was silently thanking Logan for looking away; she knew he'd seen her struggling with her emotions again.

As Logan finished he glanced her way one last time smiling, making her feel like the only girl in the world… _**why is this so difficult? I just don't know… **_She turned to Tristan who had a concerned look on his face… She just nodded slightly to show she was okay so he smiled back and under the table he leant across and squeezed her hand, it took her by surprise and she jumped a little, he immediately let go but she knew that it was an unspoken show of support, she smiled, she turned back to see Logan trying to exit the stage surrounded by women, surrounded by women for the first time seemed to make him feel uncomfortable,

"I'm gonna go rescue him, excuse me," Rory said standing up, she walked over to the group and said in an overly sweet tone, "Honey, that was adorable, that was a wonderful birthday present!" she through her arms around his neck embracing him in a tight hug, the confused look on his face was enough to send the whole group back at the benches into hysterical laughter. Then it hit him what she was doing,

"Well babe you deserved it…" he said attempting to go along with the charade and aldo wondering how far she'd take it, it was then she noticed all the dirty looks she was getting from the women who had been vying for Logan's attention,

"Come on let's get back to the guys…" she took his hand and led him away,

They made it back to the benches where the group were still laughing at Logan's confused expression from a few minutes ago,

"Thanks for rescuing me…" he said releasing her hand,

"Don't mention it…" she smiled, wishing he hadn't let go of her hand so soon,

"Rory!" Lucy yelled, "It's your turn now right?", Rory had only just sat back down,

"Uh, yeah…" she tried to stand up but felt dizzy and sort of fell back down,

"Mary? You okay?", Rory had turned pale and suddenly felt sick, she also felt a headache slowly developing in the back of her head,

"I…don't…I feel…", she passed out,

"Great!" Finn yelled, "Two nights in a row? Lorelai's gonna kill us!" Finn was immediately by Rory's side,

"Has anyone noticed her being ill at all today?" Tristan yelled, not even trying to hide his concern,

"Well last night she was ill and passed out but I assumed that was due to the tequila on her breath!",

Logan picked her up and carried her outside to where the limo was still sat waiting, the others chased after him and all of them jumped into the limo as Logan gently placed her along a seat and perched just next to her head, gently stroking her hair, she was breathing steadily Tristan perched by her feet and as the driver climbed back in Logan said the name of Rory's apartment building to him, they sat in silence the whole ride to her apartment, when they arrived Logan picked up Rory again and began heading towards the front door. Tristan and Lucy chased after them, Colin and Finn looked at each other and decide to leave them to care for her on their own,

"Put her on the couch!" Lucy yelled as she ran into Rory's room,

Logan did as Lucy said, confused as to why she had taken control, she came bag with some comfy pyjamas, "Um…Guys?"

"What?" they said in time looking confused,

"I'm gonna put her in some warm comfy clothes, have you felt her forehead? She's freezing! But she wouldn't want either of you seeing this, so turn away!"

The two boys exited, huffing and moaning, Lucy changed Rory's clothes as she began to stir, "Guys?!", both ran in seeing Rory fully changed groaning lightly, her eye's still shut but she began to stir, both guys knelt on the floor next to the seat she was laid across, Lucy walked towards the door knowing her friend was in good hands.

"What happened…?" Rory moaned as she slowly opened her eyes but jumped at the close proximity to the two guys. She looked down and a frown immediately set across her brow,

"Okay who the hell changed my clothes?!"

"Lucy did, she was here two minutes ago…"

"Rory attempted to stand but was sick… "Oh God…" she said collapsing, Tristan stroked her hair and quietly repeated,

"Don't worry Mary we're here… We've got you…" as Logan attempted to clean the floor,

"Um Tristan… do you think it's time to call Lorelai?"

"No!" Rory said as loudly and firmly as she could in her state, "I've kept her up all week! I'm stuck with you guys… if it's not too much trouble" she added the last bit quickly,

"Rory, in morning one of us has to go to work, I don't see it being you… Tomorrow I'm gonna leave you with Tristan when I go to work…"

"Yeah fine…"

"Go get sleep man, you're taking care of her tomorrow, I'll do tonight…"

"Yeah okay man, Night Mary," he kissed her forehead ignoring the look Logan gave him, he walked out of her apartment and headed down to his to get some sleep.

"Logan, you have work tomorrow… you don't have to,"

"Ace, its fine! But for your sake try get some rest…"

"Talk to me? Distract me,"

He smiled thinking… "How about I tell you about Rosie…"

"Who's Rosie…?"

Authors note: Don't worry next time you'll find out about Rosie, thanks for all the pm's! You're all kind…

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

_Fool me once_, _shame on you_; fool me twice…

Summary: Christopher passed away leaving Rory a small fortune. Only difference to real story was that Gigi was never born leaving Rory all the money he inherited. Set about 8 years after season 7. Rory is about 30 and coming into the money will change her life and reintroduce her to people she never expected… A bit of Trory and Rogan. Rated M for some rather adult scenes and swearing, a little violence but nothing too graphic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 5: I'm never sick!

_**Previously… **_

_**He smiled thinking… "How about I tell you about Rosie…"**_

"_**Who's Rosie…?", **_

Too tired to keep the jealousy from her voice, praying that it wasn't what she expected… she had no right to want him to be single, she didn't know what she wanted but it still bothered her… picturing some tall, skinny pretty blonde…

He knew her so well he could pretty much read her mind when she wasn't exhausted, he couldn't help but smile,

"Rosie, is my beautiful daughter," the first emotion to cross her face was relief, she smiled at the idea of Logan as a father… Until she realised what his having a daughter meant,

"So… who's her mother?" Rory tried to smile but it was empty, it sort of made him happy that she still hated the idea of him with another woman,

"Her name was Sophie, she was… if I'm honest she was nobody…" his smile dropped remembering the night, "It was about five years after we broke up… I hadn't dated, I'd just thrown myself into my work, ignored women completely," he gave a sad smile… "Ace, there was never gonna be another you… anyway, Colin insisted I went on a date with a friend of a friend… something like that, anyway, it was the first time I'd… since you," Rory found herself wanting to cry, unsure why, she hadn't been purposefully celibate, she just never wanted anyone to touch her since Logan… Logan could see her emotions but wanted to tell her, he felt he needed to if he wanted any chance with her, "She was beautiful, she just wasn't you, she had these bright blue eyes, similar to yours but other than that, I never would have noticed her, she was nothing… So… after we both agreed it'd been a stupid mistake, I walked out, for the first time I hated sleeping with some girl I didn't care about, you changed that about me…" he smiled sadly again, wanting nothing more than to kiss her the way he used to, "So, about two months later, I get a call, Sophie was panicked, she didn't know what to do, we had a long conversation and agreed that I wanted to be a part of my child's life but that it didn't make a difference to our relationship. I went to all the Doctor's appointments, I did everything for them both… The day she was born, there were… complications…" she could tell he was struggling with whatever he was trying to say, she reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly, in that second he wanted nothing more than to hold her again, instead he focused on the matter at hand, "Sophie… she didn't make it through the birth, complications rarely happen that cause the mother to die these days… she was just… the Doctor's said 'unlucky'. Later I was handed this beautiful little girl, her mother's blue eyes, my blonde hair and I just stood there, I had no idea what to do. That's when my mother stepped up, sure we had a crap relationship but when I needed her she really helped me, her and my dad split up, she lives in a house quite near my apartment and she looks after Rosie when I'm at work, I managed to get through… month by month, now three years later and I have the most beautiful daughter. I haven't seen her in two days now… That was the phone call I got earlier, she wanted to say good night…" he could now see the proud look on Rory's face,

"Logan… go."

"Ace?" he had no idea what she was saying,

"Logan?! You haven't seen your daughter for two days, go. That way you can see her before work in morning…", he looked directly at her face this time and saw she was sweating really badly, his brow immediately creased, "Ace, are you okay?",

"I'm a bit cold but I'm fine, if I need someone I'll call Tristan, go see your daugh…" she was sick again,

"Sorry Ace, I'm not leaving you," he put his hand against her forehead an immediately pulled back, "Ace you have a temperature that is…" he looked at her in disbelief, she started shivering and he began to panic. "Shit! Rory, we're going to the hospital, he only turned away for a second to call Lorelai and tell her and when he turned back she was drenched in sweat,

"Rory Hun you promised you wouldn't call me tonight, is it urgent?", he could tell how tired Lorelai was but couldn't not tell her,

"Lorelai it's Logan, Rory well… she fainted earlier and she's been sick twice, she's sweating buckets! She claims she's freezing and won't let me take the blankets but I mean seriously she's got a temperature I didn't know people could reach! I'm getting her to hospital! She asked me not to call you but I'm getting her to hospital now!",

"Logan I'll be there A-S-A-P!" she hung up and gave Luke a two sentence explanation, he jumped out of bed and both jumped into the car in their nightwear, Lorelai, in blue snuggly pyjamas, Luke a t-shirt and jogging trousers, neither cared how they were dressed they just needed to be at the hospital, luckily Lorelai knew which hospital was nearest Rory's flat…

_**At Rory's Apartment…**_

"Rory?!" Logan shook her, she had fallen unconscious while he'd been on the phone to Lorelai, "Ace?!", at her usual nickname she opened her eyes, being pulled back by Logan's voice, would he always rescue her? "Logan?" she murmured, barely aware that she was now being carried by a running Logan, he banged on Tristan's door as he ran passed, luckily Tristan wasn't sleeping and was at the door in twenty seconds, he saw Rory's state and Logan's face and just shut the door, the two men ran down the stairs not waiting for the lift, Logan barely felt Rory's wait on him, all he kept thinking was _**She'll be fine… She'll be fine She HAS to be fine! **_Tristan was equally freaking out, they reached Tristan's care which was in the Car Park, closer than Logan or Rory's, Tristan jumped in the front while Logan gently placed Rory in the back and placed her head in his lap, he knew she was in no serious immediate danger but he still couldn't handle seeing her like this… "Logan?" a weak voice emerged again from her lips,

"Yeah Ace?" he was still stroking her hair, she reached up with one trembling hand and grabbed his hand pulling it into both of hers, just holding it to her tight, she didn't care about what feelings it brought with it, she was too exhausted to care about the problems of her life at the moment, she just needed him, the comfort of knowing she was what mattered.

When Tristan pulled up near the hospital Logan barely waited for the car to stop before again picking up Rory and running in with her, she was conscious but not fully, she responded to him but had no idea what was going on.

He ran up to the front desk while Tristan tried to park the car, "Please, she keeps being sick, passing out and she's sweating through her clothes help her?!" he hadn't realised how loud his voice was but he was practically yelling at the nurse who with one look could see how sick she was, Logan had never seen her so pale in his life, "Sir, what's her name?"

"Rory Gilmore, just please do something?", the nurse called someone over the intercom and a man appeared almost instantly with a wheel chair, Logan lowered Rory into it, he'd forgotten she'd been in his arms, once he let her go he realised how much he'd missed her smell, her warmth, the way with a single movement she could make him feel like everything was perfect. He turned back to the nurse and said, "Our friend is just parking the car, when he gets here tell me where we are?" the nurse nodded, "Oh and her mum will be here soon too, so be prepared, she'll be hysterical and panicked, please don't pressure her for information, I'll give it all?"

"Um…sir what's your name?",

"Logan Huntzberger." He said turning away, she ran after them and whispered something to the guy pushing the wheel chair,

"Yes, of course." He said to her and they turned down a corridor, "Sorry Sir, we didn't realise, we'll get her a private room right away,"

Logan smiled, he barely ever dropped the name Huntzberger anymore but it still worked.

They walked down a few doors and he opened one, Logan smiled, it had a rather large single bed in the middle, flat screen TV, stereo, he had never seen a hotel room like this, he didn't know they existed but then again, he was in New York, as Rory said when he was in this hospital after his accident with LDB it was the best.

"Logan?" she mumbled again,

"Ace I'm right here," he ran to the chair and gave her his hand again, she smiled, keeping her eyes closed,

"Sir excuse me," he moved to try and move her to the bed,

"No, I'll do it", Logan picked her up again and placed her on the bed, he perched on the edge and she pulled him further on so her head was almost resting on his lap, I'll be back with a hospital gown shortly Sir,"

"Thank you," Logan smiled as the male nurse left the room,

"Ace?", he looked down at her, her eyes were still closed, a Doctor came in before he could talk to her,

"Excuse me Mr. Huntzberger, you are not related to Miss…" he checked his clipboard, Logan frowned, the Doctors knew him but not Rory? Their Patient?

"Gilmore. And no. Her family are on their way,"

"Then I need you to wait outside while I examine her,"

"Yes Doctor, I'll be right outside" he took her hand that was again holding his, he brought it to his lips and gently kissed it, this startled Rory a little but she kept her eyes closed, a small smile appearing on her lips as he exited,

"Logan?" she called to him, he stuck his head back through the door,

"Yeah Ace?"

"Thank you.", he smiled, she continued to keep her eyes shut but the smile on her face was better than he'd seen all night so he walked out grinning to himself…

As he walked out the door he bashed into Tristan,

"How is she?" Logan could see the worry in Tristan's face that had covered his only moments before, afterall, Tristan didn't even know why Logan had decided to take her to hospital except judging by the way she looked,

"She's being examined by the Doctor, we have to wait out here, come on, I told the nurse I'd answer any questions, let's go…

After filling out the same forms for what seemed like the hundredth time, the Doctor left Rory's room, Logan jumped up off of the bench he'd been sat on, he passed the documents to the doctor and said,

"So? How is she? It's just a bug right? Tell me it's just a bug?", his voice desperate, the panic from earlier setting back in, Tristan arrived back from getting coffee and ran over asking a similar question,

"What's wrong is she okay?!" Tristan's voice seemed more angry than desperate like Logan's, he loved his Mary, hating the idea of her in there alone…

"She's okay, it was just a bug but I can't say more than that because neither of you are family I'm sorry.", at this moment Lorelai and Luke ran around the corner, receiving odd looks from every angle due to their attire,

"I'm Mrs. Gilmore, what the hell happened to my baby?" She was fuming, she hated that when Rory had needed her she couldn't be there, the thought of what would have happened if it hadn't been for Logan was enough to make her nearly faint…

"Come on Mrs. Gilmore, let's talk in private, he went to move away but Lorelai stopped him by grabbing his arm, "Look, these two boys are the reason my daughter even made it to the hospital so I think we can talk in front of them!",

"Okay Mrs. Gilmore, she has a stomach bug but it's a really bad one, she keeps losing fluids, I tried to get her to drink but she was sick again, she's attached to a drip now which should help but we need to focus on bringing down her temperature, I have to go arrange for some things to be sent in, excuse me…" the doctor walked away and the four of them entered the room. Lorelai let out a whimper when she saw her baby laid in a bed looking worse than she'd ever seen her, (well except for when she had her appendix taken out),

"Hun?" Lorelai said weakly perching on the bed,

"Mum,", she smiled and held her mum's hand,

"Okay." She said turning, "Thank you boys, thank you so much for getting her here, and Logan, thanks for calling me," she gave him a smile he'd only seen her direct at him a few times before,

"Not that I don't want the glory Lorelai but I just drove, Logan carried her from her apartment to the car and then from the car to the hospital…"

Lorelai asked Tristan if she could speak with him for a moment outside,

"Um… sure Lorelai." He walked out ahead of her, she sent Luke out too, she turned back to Logan and smiled, she raised her eyebrows meaningfully as she turned to exit the room,

"Thanks Lorelai," she just smiled and left the room, trying to think of something she could convince Tristan was the reason she needed him alone…It's not like she could tell him she wanted to leave Logan and Rory alone…


	6. Chapter 6

_Fool me once_, _shame on you_; fool me twice…

Summary: Christopher passed away leaving Rory a small fortune. Only difference to real story was that Gigi was never born leaving Rory all the money he inherited. Set about 8 years after season 7. Rory is about 30 and coming into the money will change her life and reintroduce her to people she never expected… A bit of Trory and Rogan. Rated M for some rather adult scenes and swearing, a little violence but nothing too graphic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 6: Recovering…

As Lorelai left the room Logan turned to Rory and frowned,

"What Logan?" she asked, immediately recognising his 'confused look',

"Nothing, forget it." He turned away and tried to focus on something, other than how close he'd felt to her, just holding her when he carried her, he spotted the clock on the wall and noticed that it was about two in the morning, could it have been only the previous night that they'd been at the karaoke club,

"Logan, in case you didn't notice I'm in hospital right now, I really don't have the energy to try and coax it out of you."

"Do you remember last night?"

"About Rosie? Or about when you carried me to the car? Or from the car? Or when I grabbed your hand? Or when I pulled you onto the bed just to have you close to me? Or when you kissed my hand as you left the room?", as she made these statements showing she could remember, she started out confident but slowly became shyer and started blushing.

"Well, I guess that answers that, but Ace you don't get it, doing all those things for you… it means more to me than just two friends needing each other, you pulled me to you when you were scared and vulnerable, are you gonna tell me you didn't mean anything? That it was a mistake? Ace, if you want us to be friends then I'm fine with that, it's this whole 'I don't know if you love me thing' it hurts Ace. I'm giving you time to work out what you want but you've gotta give me something? Neither Tristan nor I have any even slight idea what you're feeling and I can usually read you so easily, just give me something Ace?" his face was desperate and she herself felt tears threatening to show,

"Logan, it's complicated… I love you. I'm sure of that much, but I also have feelings for Tristan, I'm not entirely sure of them but also I know he'd never try and force me into something I wasn't ready for!" despite the fact that she'd just said two things he was afraid to hear her say, he smiled, the colour was returning to her cheeks, her sweating was decreasing and she was looking better,

"Ace, I love you. You knew that without me telling you but I have to ask, why did you say no?" he practically whispered the last part of his question

"Logan…" that's when Tristan, Lorelai and Luke walked back into the room, Tristan and Lorelai were smiling slightly they'd obviously seen how much better Rory was looking too, Logan immediately headed for the door,

"Logan where are you going?"

"I'm starving! We didn't eat last night remember? I'm going to get some food," he didn't look at her when he answered,

"I'm coming." Lorelai said grabbing her bag, Luke went to follow her, "Now Luke, I need to talk to Logan, stay here or go get coffee or something, please?" she whispered in his ear, he smiled at her and said, "Well I'm gonna find a bathroom in this place." He walked out; Lorelai chased Logan down the corridor,

"Wait Logan!" he'd begun walking without her, he didn't want to talk about it, "Logan you and I need to have a talk," _**Great, **_he thought _**this is gonna be fun! **_

They got a seat each at a table in the cafeteria, "Logan, you love her still don't you?" he nodded keeping silent, "Well, as far as I can tell and I know my daughter pretty well, she still loves you…"

"She told me she did."

"When?"

"Not five minutes ago." he proceeded to repeat the entire conversation to her,

"Logan, I have to say some things you aren't gonna want to her okay?" he nodded again, not looking at her, "Logan, I know it was a fair few years ago now but you tried to push my daughter into something she wasn't ready for, I can't ignore that… However, you were always, well mostly, good to my daughter. I liked the idea of you looking out for her for the rest of your lives, I thought you were both a bit young to be married but engagements can take a few years so I was okay with it, the engagement I mean. I was happy for the two of you, even if it shocked the hell out of me at first. But why did it have to be all or nothing?"

"I wanted to start my life afresh, none of the holdbacks of my previous life, I knew I wanted Rory in that new life, I was gonna be pretty far away and last time we went long distance she… neither of us handled it too well. There was jealousy, when she flirted with a professor she was worried I'd be mad, I missed her like crazy and I couldn't handle it. I didn't want to repeat that. I know now that wasn't how I should have handled it but that's what happened. But I've matured since then! I now get why she couldn't just up and leave, I, (like her), now have things holding me here, I have a daughter…" this took Lorelai by surprise, she expected some long apology about acting immature but not that he had a daughter, she knew how fast this could cause someone to mature better than most.

"Rory knows?" Logan nodded, "Okay Logan, I want you to answer my questions honestly, you want to get back together with my daughter?" Logan nodded, "You'll make her happy and if you get another chance you won't screw it up?" he hesitated, tempted to argue about him screwing up but just nodded again, "Okay Logan, I'm about to do something I really don't want to, I like you, I think you've made mistakes you're not proud of but you've matured and I get that. I want to help you get my daughter back, she's been miserable the majority of the time since you left, I want her to be happy, I think if you try hard enough you can make her happy." He finally looked her in the eyes and smiled,

"Thank you Lorelai, I really love her, with you on my side…"

"Whoa! Hang on a second Huntzberger! I'm not done." He noticed the expression on her face harden and the atmosphere became extremely serious, "I know I don't need to say this but I'm gonna anyway, if you hurt my baby again… You'll have not just me to deal with but Luke, all of Stars Hollow, her grandparents and Paris, who I'm warning you really didn't help your case with Rory once you left…"

"I won't."

"Good." She smiled back to her usual self, "Let's go see my daughter. And again, thank you for getting her here." Logan nodded and smiled as the two got up without eating and headed back to Rory's room,

_**Meanwhile in Rory's room…**_

"Hey Mary,"

"Hey Tristan." She smiled as he perched on the bed in a similar way to Logan and Lorelai, "Mary? Promise me you won't panic us like that again? When I saw you lying in Logan's arms looking so ill I… I nearly lost it…"

"Tristan I can't promise I'll never get sick again. But thank you for caring about me, I just feel so useless lying here doing nothing!"

"You're sick! Get used to it!" she smiled again, that smiled that nearly made him lose his self-control and kiss her, but he knew better,

"Rory, Logan and I agreed to let you choose between us…"

"Okay?" he could see she was puzzled, not seeing where he was going with this…

"The way you called for _him_ last night and you held _his _hand, it looked like you'd made your decision…" he couldn't look at her, he knew if he did she'd see every emotion passing through his head,

"Tristan, I spoke to Logan earlier, I think he was following the same train of thought as you, but I honestly don't know, I feel like I'm stringing you both along; when I'm with him I feel like myself, I'm so happy and safe and loved. When I'm with you…" she began to blush, he couldn't see her face but he felt the change in atmosphere and she knew she had to finish what she was trying to say, "…when I'm with you all I keep thinking about is you kissing me, holding me… you touching me…" she didn't need to go any further, he knew what she meant. When they were in the same room there was a passion, a heat, a want, that he thought he was the only one who felt it,

"I know what you mean…" he said turning, unsure whether this meant she knew which guy she wanted more,

"I don't know, I feel like…" she hadn't realised but her eyes had dropped to his lips, he noticed this and without thinking leant down to her and kissed her lips, the kiss wasn't soft and gentle like the ones Logan gave her, the ones that made her feel like nothing would go wrong; this kiss was fire and heat and it was deep, they both closed their eyes. He put his hand behind her head to pull her into the kiss further, as her lips parted slightly he slipped his tongue in and stroked hers, it wasn't in a soft caring fashion, it was in a haste, it made him feel a hunger he had never felt before, as he was ready to deepen the passion even further Rory pulled away, he hadn't realised when tears had begun falling down her face but he could see them more clearly now, he sighed, "I'll never kiss you without you crying will I? He stood up; picked up his coat he'd thrown on the chair next to her bed earlier and headed for the door,

"Tristan wait!" Rory said, trying to keep her voice steady as she wiped away the tears,

"No Mary, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice… Both times I've kissed you you've cried, I guess that should tell me something…" she could hear the sadness and anger in his voice, she wanted to tell him she loved him and that he was the one for her but she couldn't.

Tristan opened the door and saw Logan and Lorelai stood directly in front of him, "I'm leaving guys." He said simply, keeping all emotion out of his voice,

"What you kiss her and walk away?!" Logan said, not even trying to hide the anger in his voice,

"What? How did you…?"

Lorelai stood, not at all impressed, "You guys were too wrapped up to notice me open the door, I was trying to be quiet in the hopes my daughter had got some sleep…" her voice was slowly getting louder and louder, evolving into a yell, "I noticed she was crying before you did!"

"Lorelai managed to drag me out and calm me down before I punched your fucking face in! Why was she crying? What the hell did you do?!"

"Why don't you ask her Huntz? Seeing as you're the reason for it! Screw this. It's not worth it.", Logan took that to mean _she_ wasn't worth it, and punched Tristan much harder than he had a few nights prior,

"What the fuck?" Tristan's hands shot to his nose which a heavy stream of blood was now pouring from,

"She's worth more than you, you worthless bastard!" Logan yelled, not feeling the pain in his fist due to the adrenaline and anger,

"Logan!" Lorelai yelled, he immediately turned, "Logan, I can't believe you just did that!" Lorelai took Logan's hand and checked on his fist, it seemed fine, she then turned her attention to Tristan, despite her rapidly growing hate for the boy, she put her arm around him and lead him to the bench next to Rory's room, "I'm going to get a doctor!" but as she turned she found Rory's doctor from earlier stood there,

"Um, Doctor Stevens? Could you take a look at Tristan's nose?" everyone could tell by her voice she was extremely embarrassed, "What happened?!" he knelt down in front of Tristan

Tristan was the one to respond, "Nothing Doc, can you just fix it, I want out of here!"

"Yes, uh, come with me." The doctor led him away.

Lorelai turned frowning, hands on her hips,

"What the hell was that?!"

"He said Rory wasn't worth it, he deserved it!" Lorelai smiled, something which neither of them were expecting, she laughed,

"If he wasn't such an ass and you hadn't done it to protect my daughter you know I'd be really screaming at you right now?"

"Yeah. I expected you to the second I did it." He smiled and Lorelai smiled back,

"Sure your fist is okay? I'm gonna go find Luke, this is gonna be awkward enough without me being there.", Logan smiled and nodded, Lorelai squeezed his arm in a similar way that Rory did; he was glad knowing he stood a better chance with Lorelai on his side, he opened the door and saw Rory, tear stained cheeks but looking beautiful as ever, she looked up and with that one look knew he knew what had happened with her and Tristan,

"What…?"

"Your mum and I saw, what was with the crying?" Logan tried to adopt a serious and almost stern voice but Rory thought she could hear the hope behind it…

"I was kissing the wrong person…" she felt herself blushing again, _**God I have got to stop blushing at every little thing! **_ She yelled at herself mentally, every time she blushed it immediately gave away what she was thinking, even though in this case she almost wanted him to know.

"Wanna make that right?" he said smiling and climbed onto the single bed next to Rory, he laid himself next to her, knowing she was ill and he shouldn't, he pulled her body to his and gently touched their lips. There it was, that feeling, she was wrong with what she'd said to Tristan, yes Logan was more about the love and care and feeling like he was never going to let her be hurt but she felt the fire growing; the one she had described that she said Tristan gave her, she felt it from Logan too but from Logan it was more than heat and haste, it was what she needed. He deepened the kiss pulling her body so close to his, he never wanted anyone being with her, he didn't care about all their problems, the fact there were so many complications, he just had to be with her right there, he pulled away from the kiss and gazed into her eyes, "I love you.", he saw the grin appear on her face, he wanted nothing more than to be with her, completely but knew in a hospital, with her mum and step-dad coming back at any moment it wasn't the best time for him to prove to her just how much he loved her, so before either could get too lost in what was happening, he sat up next to her and held her.

Rory awoke, seeing Logan on the phone in one of the chairs next to her bed, his face was serious and concerned, she nodded her head, as if asking a question, he just mouthed the word 'Rosie', Rory smiled, the idea of Logan as a father was one that had always made her smile, she wished she'd had more chance to ask about Rosie the previous night.

Logan hung up and smiled at Rory, the grin that was so contagious it caused her smile to grow bigger, both knew they needed to discuss the events of the previous night and work out what to do, what the last eight years had meant but neither wanted to spoil the happiness they were feeling.

"What?" Rory asked, laughing because Logan keeping his eyes on her always made her giggle like a smitten school girl,

"Um, my daughter's dropping by after work. I have to go, I know you'll hate not being there for the first real day of work but I'll call and email you anything that happens, important or not, I'm coming straight here after work and my mum's gonna drop Rosie off so I can get time with her… Is that okay?"

"Of course it is Logan, we're gonna need to talk but we're in no rush."

He leant down and kissed her again, "I love you Ace,"

"Logan, I love you too."

Author's Note: I know this chapter was a bit manic, I want to apologise for the spelling mistake in the previous chapter, I only just realised and changed it. For Trory fans I am pretty sure this is a Rogan now, I'm sorry, however Tristan will be in future chapters and I will try and give him a happy ending. Read and review but please none complaining about the Rogan turn out, I didn't make the decision, I let the story make it for me. Thank you to my faithful readers who review every chapter, thank you guys, you know who you are!


	7. Chapter 7

_Fool me once_, _shame on you_; fool me twice…

Summary: Christopher passed away leaving Rory a small fortune. Only difference to real story was that Gigi was never born leaving Rory all the money he inherited. Set about 8 years after season 7. Rory is about 30 and coming into the money will change her life and reintroduce her to people she never expected… A bit of Trory and Rogan. Rated M for some rather adult scenes and swearing, a little violence but nothing too graphic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 7: Rosie

Logan was so busy at work all day he never crossed paths with Tristan, thank God! He might've punched him again if he'd seen him, how dare he say Rory wasn't worth it. Because Rory was in hospital Logan had so much to do, luckily Rory had started layout and he only emailed her a few times with queries. It was the first day of real work in the office but it was mainly people finding their way and learning how to use their computers and understanding their jobs, because it was a Friday Logan was hoping that Rory would recover over the weekend and be back to try and get the first real paper out on Monday. When he eventually left work he felt happy for the first time in months, everything was so good. He didn't fully understand what Rory and he were but he knew that this time he wasn't going to let her go. He got into a cab and headed for the hospital, he couldn't help but smile, he was about to introduce the two girls he loved most to each other.

_**Meanwhile at the hospital…**_

Rory had been bored most of the day, Logan had emailed her about work stuff a couple of times and her mum had popped by briefly to check on her but had to rush off to the inn almost as soon as she arrived, due to the fact that Michel was left in charge and he and Sookie were having an argument about God only knows what.

She was having a nap in her bed, she felt so much better today, when her phone began ringing, "Gilmore here?",

"Huntzberger here!" he said laughing at her formal tone,

"Logan!" he could hear the happiness in her voice and it made him smile even more than he already was,

"Look Ace, my mum has some kind of DAR meeting so she may drop Rosie off a few minutes before I get there. Look I'm really sorry, I know you haven't met her yet and you being left alone with a three year old you don't know really isn't ideal when you're sick but if my mum doesn't I won't get to see Rosie today…" she could hear him almost pleading,

"Don't worry Logan, I'm sure Rosie and I will be fine. However, it's your mother I'm worried about…"

"Look Ace, since her and my dad split she's mellowed, I told her not to give you any trouble, she can still be a bit… harsh sometimes but I told her that if she gives you a hard time her and I are gonna have an argument, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I must admit I'm kind of excited to meet Rosie, I mean if you pretty much raised her on your own she must be amazing, a mini you! I just don't know what kind of things to talk about with a three year old." Rory laughed at the idea of Rosie being exactly like Logan.

"Ace if don't know what to talk about then you're in luck, her favourite movie is Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory!"

Just at that moment the door to her room opened and stood there was Shira. Just from looking at her Rory could see a change, she didn't wear as much makeup as before and she actually looked better for it, instead of dressing over the top she was wearing a smart black jumper and trousers, Rory smiled, Shira looked happy and better than she'd ever seen her,

"Hi, Rory," she said in a tone Rory had never heard from Shira before, it almost sounded like she was genuinely being pleasant, "Hi, Shira," Rory smiled, a small blonde girl walked out from behind Shira, she was shy and was clearly trying to hide behind Shira's leg,

"Hey, did I just hear you say hi to my mum?"

"Yeah Logan, she and a girl I'm assuming is Rosie just arrived," Rory said smiling an looking directly at Rosie as she said it,

"All right I'm nearly there, I'll just be two minutes Ace. Love you." She could almost hear the smile in his voice when he told her he loved her, she didn't want to say too much in front of Shira who Rory wasn't sure how she felt about them trying to get back together but she also knew she couldn't leave Logan hanging, "You too." She settled with, not giving too much away and hung up.

"So Rory that was Logan right?" Shira asked, for once there was no double meaning to her words, she sounded genuine and it continued to surprise Rory,

"Yeah, he said he'd only be two minutes if you want to wait,"

"No Rory I really have to run." She turned and picked up Rosie, she was beautiful, she clearly had Logan's hair and the bluest eyes, she had a small smile and was wearing a cute pink dress with a bunny on it, "Rosie, this is Rory, I'm leaving you with her for two minutes and then daddy will be here okay? Rory is a special friend of daddy's and she's not well so try cheering her up okay?"

"Okay…" the small girl said so quietly it could have been a whisper, Shira sat Rosie on the edge of Rory's bed,

"Rory I hope you feel better soon," Shira said and gave Rory a small hug, it was awkward as Rory was laid in bed not expecting it but Rory really liked the side to Shira she was seeing, "Okay bye Flower." She said kissing Rosie's forehead and she left leaving the two girls alone,

"So Rosie your Daddy's told me loads about you!" Rory smiled trying to get the small girl to look less nervous,

"He told me loads about you too…" she said again very quietly,

"Yeah but he told me that your favourite film was Willy Wonka, that's mine too!" Rory was trying to think, she was really trying; she was desperate for Rosie to like her,

"Daddy said he doesn't understand what would be so great about visiting a chocolate factory." Rosie had crawled a little further up the bed towards Rory but still looked nervous,

"Well then he's crazy isn't he?" the small girl seemed to smile at the comment,

"That's what I said! He said I play the movie too much!" she said louder frowning,

"Like that's even possible!" Rory laughed, "Hey I have an idea Rosie, you see that big cardboard box on the table?" Rory pointed to the box her mum had delivered earlier, Rory reached over and with great difficulty due to the size she lifted it onto the bed. It was a proper Willy Wonka care package, it had sweets and the DVD and the video because Lorelai was worried the hospital might not have a DVD player, there was popcorn and fizzy drinks. When Rosie saw the inside of the box she squealed with delight.

"Wow Rory this is amazing!" Rosie's eyes lit up in a similar way that Logan's sometimes did when he was really happy about something. Rory's mind went back to the previous night; she'd seen the look in Logan's eyes when he'd laid there next to her, both happy just to be there…

"Rory?" Rosie was looking at her,

"Sorry what honey?" Rory had been off in her own world,

"I said can we put the movie on now?"

"That's what I was thinking," Rory tried to stand to put the DVD in but not all of her energy had returned and she just collapsed to the ground, her legs not yet ready to work,

"Oh Rory?! Are you okay?" she could hear the panic in the little girl's voice,

"I'm fine," she started breathing heavily trying to get up, luckily at that moment Logan opened the door and saw what was happening,

"Oh my God Ace?! Are you alright?" he ran over to help her up,

"Yeah Logan, I was gonna put in Willy Wonka for Rosie and I to watch but I guess I'm still not back to normal yet…" Logan had got her back onto the bed and kissed her forehead

"Ace it hasn't even been a day since you passed out, of course you're not back to normal yet!" he said leaning down and kissing Rosie's forehead, he perched on the edge of the bed and sat Rosie in his lap, "So Flower, what do you think of Ace?" he smiled, he could already see Rosie liked her,

"Who's Ace?"

"That's what you're Daddy calls me." Rory smiled at Logan, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him but wouldn't with Rosie there,

"Oh, okay, I think she's cool, she agrees your crazy for not wanting to visit a chocolate factory!" she said smiling at Rory, the smile almost made Rory cry, the little girl was so adorable, she'd been so worried that Rosie wouldn't like her but she was taken with the little girl, she could really see the resemblance between Rosie and Logan,

"I think she's cool too," Logan said staring at Rory, she knew he wanted to kiss her too but neither was sure if it would be okay with Rosie there, Logan didn't want Rosie to get jealous and worry about him loving Rory but he also knew he couldn't keep himself from kissing her,

"Hey Flower?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Do you think you could put the DVD in like I taught you?", the little girl nodded enthusiastically and walked over to the DVD player, when her back was turned Logan placed a soft but quick kiss on Rory's lips and pulled away so Rosie wouldn't see. He wasn't sure why but Rory began blushing, it wasn't the first or last time he was gonna kiss her but for some reason she was coloured that deep pink which meant something had embarrassed her, Rosie walked back to the bed but instead of sitting with Rory and Logan at the top, she sat at the bottom so she was closest to the TV,  
"Um, Rory?"

"Yeah Hun?" Logan smiled at Rory calling Rosie 'Hun', he didn't expect it but it really meant a lot to him

"Can I have some of your sweets?" she smiled shyly,

"If your Daddy says its okay, of course you can," Logan nodded,

"Don't eat too many though flower, I don't want you feeling ill,"

"I won't!" she pretty much dived into the box which was almost big enough for her to fit in, Lorelai really had covered all the bases, Rosie sat back at the foot of the bed with a selection of sweets around her, happily content with the movie,

When Logan knew she was fully occupied her turned to Rory who was now slowly taking her time looking through the sweets in the box, she laughed quietly,

"What Ace?"

"Um, my mum put dessert sushi in here…" she said smiling as if remembering some happy memory,

"What the hell is dessert sushi and where would even Lorelai come up with something like that?" he laughed at the idea of Lorelai and Rory eating 'dessert sushi',

"Okay, I never told you this but you know when you went to England?"

"Yeah vaguely…" he laughed

"Well, to be honest at first I didn't get the whole rocket thing, it took several hours on the internet before I worked it out…"

"I'm hurt Ace!" he feigned being upset which made Rory laugh,

"Anyway, when I finally worked it out it kind of made me miss you more, I wanted to come and visit you the weekend after you left but then when I realised you didn't expect me to visit until Christmas I got kinda upset…"

"Oh Ace, if I'd of know I'd have…"

"Don't worry Logan, I was just missing you, it was nothing. Anyway, then I realised how you and I wouldn't get to do Asia which just made me even more sad so, I went out and when I got back to the house mum had turned our house into this like 'replica of Asia' we wore kimonos and made fried chicken sushi and we did origami and Thai Chi and we did this kabuki play my mum wrote and then we watched movies associated with Asia. So when we were making sushi we were adventurous and ended up making sushi, I preferred the Tootsie-marshmallow-twizzler-roll, my mum preferred the Butterfinger-junior mint-chocolate chip-Jujube roll, we both liked the Oreo-Red Hot sashimi."

"Wow, you and your mum's stomachs will never cease to astound me, but Ace I wish you'd called me and told me the stuff about Asia and you wanting to visit sooner…" Logan was genuinely sad, he hadn't even realised; he knew she'd been missing him but he had no idea she wanted to visit him…

"Logan I was a twenty one year old girl missing my boyfriend that was all, don't worry about it. Anyway…" she said opening the plastic box of dessert sushi, "You have to try this."

"My stomach isn't a Gilmore stomach don't forget but I'll try…"

The three of them sat there eating sweets and enjoying the film, by the end of the movie Rory had pulled Logan onto the bed again so he was lying next to her and Rosie had moved up the bed so she was now laid between Logan and Rory's legs. Logan looked down and smiled, this was the family he had always wanted, Rory looked down and noticed Rosie was fast asleep, "Okay Logan, do you want to talk now or leave it for when it's just us two?" he checked that Rosie was definitely asleep,

"Now. Okay…" he said his voice taking on a serious tone, "Firstly, I'm with your mum, I think the Butterfinger-junior mint-chocolate chip-Jujube roll was better…" he joked and Rory laughed slightly but both knew the conversation they were about to have was not gonna be easy,"

"So…" Rory looked away, she knew what the first question was gonna be,

"Rory why did you say no?" Logan looked at her but she kept her eyes down at her hands,

"Logan, there were several reasons,"

"Well go on Ace."

"Well firstly London." She said as if this answered it,

"Ace you're gonna have to give me a little more to go on…"

"When you went to London I gave you that time, without it would you be the guy you are now?"

He kind of understood what she meant, he needed that tie for his career, to focus on the job and begin to work hard, it was the first time he'd ever really worked on his own with no one forcing or pressuring him, sure his father had forced him to go but once he was there it was like he finally understood work.

"Yeah but Ace you could've still had that."

"Logan as you know, I followed the Obama campaign after we broke up, do you really think that you could have followed me? That was my London! If we'd been together, if I'd said yes and then been offered the Obama campaign trail what would you have said? You told me you wouldn't do long distance but I couldn't turn down an opportunity like that, obviously I didn't know I was gonna get the offer when I said no but I needed my London time, there's two reasons right there!"

"Ace I get that but I know how important your career is, I would've let you go on that campaign even if we were together, I would never ask you to give that up!"

"But Logan that's my third reason! You were asking me to give that up! Say I said yes and we got married, few Newspapers would take on a Huntzberger woman. It would immediately become difficult for me to get a job and I didn't want to find myself in a position where I couldn't get a job because of my name."

"Okay Ace, I get that but that hasn't changed."

"Yes, Logan it has. In case you didn't remember I own my own Newspaper now? You know the place you were today?"

"Yeah I know that but are you saying that if I'd waited and asked after you got your first job you would've said yes?"

"I don't know Logan, I wasn't ready then…"

"Are you saying you are now?" he raised one eyebrow and just before she could answer a small voice said,

"You are what?" Rosie sat up rubbing her eyes,

"Hey flower, you tired?" she nodded her head and rubbed her eyes,

"Come on then, I guess I should get you home,"

"Um, Logan?"

"Yeah Ace?" He said standing up and picking up Rosie ready to carry her out,

"I'm going home tonight. The Doctor says I'm back to normal. I can go home either tonight or tomorrow night and you know I hate hospitals."

"Ace not two hours ago you fell just trying to stand up!"

Rosie had fallen back asleep in Logan's arms, "I know which is why I was wondering if you and Rosie would stay in the guest rooms of my apartment, if you want to get her home that's fine, I'll call someone else but…"

"Okay, she's so tired she probably won't even notice where we sleep," Logan liked the idea of him and Rosie staying with Rory, the idea of the two bonding over the weekend made him smile but that wasn't the only reason he said yes. He hadn't told Rory about him punching Tristan so he knew who the 'someone else' she could have called was going to be, even if he stormed out Logan knew Tristan would come back if she asked him too. No one could resist Rory.

"Okay, um…" she began to blush again,

"What?" he asked knowing she wanted to ask something,

"Okay, look, I can barely stand which means I won't be able to change back into my normal clothes on my own…"

"Ace come on! I don't mind." He said smiling a little too much, Rory had arrived in her pyjamas that Lucy had changed her into so she was able to change her top half and Logan assisted with the bottom half, grinning the whole time. When Rory was ready and sat in the wheel chair, Logan packed up the rest of her stuff and put it all into the care package box, which was more than big enough. He gently woke up Rosie, "Flower, could you sit on Rory's lap so I can push you both?" it took her a few seconds to realise what he was asking but when she realised she was more than happy to be in the wheelchair with Rory,

"It's so much fun!" she yelled as Logan ran down the hall, followed by the male nurse from earlier whom he'd had to tip to carry the very heavy care package box, the nurse was walking behind them who would have been asking them to slow down but it was one of the Huntzbergers so he just ignored it. The nurse discharged Rory at the front desk and Logan wheeled them out into the car park,

"So Rosie? We're going to Rory's for tonight."

"Really?!" she was excited and it pleased Logan to think that his daughter liked Rory so much,

"Yeah, Flower, she's got a special room for you!" he winked at Rory who silently thanked her father for painting one of the guest rooms pink,

"Yeah Hun' its bright pink! Do you like pink?" Rory could tell from the colour of Rosie's dress, socks and shoes that she clearly did,

"Yeah! It's my favourite colour!"

Logan called a cab and got Rory into the cab carefully, and then helped Rosie in before collapsing the wheelchair and putting it in the boot. When he eventually climbed into the car he smiled, Rory was asleep on the far side with Rosie under her arm also asleep. He knew Rory and he hadn't finished their conversation but he also knew that the weekend was gonna be a lot of fun…

Author's Note: Next chapter there will be more discussion between Rory and Logan, and a lot more Rosie. Thank you to people following this. I've just started my second fanfic it's a Finn/Rory, check it out if you're interested. Read and review! Thanks again to my faithful reviewers and private message people, I appreciate both.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fool me once_, _shame on you_; fool me twice…

Summary: Christopher passed away leaving Rory a small fortune. Only difference to real story was that Gigi was never born leaving Rory all the money he inherited. Set about 8 years after season 7. Rory is about 30 and coming into the money will change her life and reintroduce her to people she never expected… A bit of Trory and Rogan. Rated M for some rather adult scenes and swearing, a little violence but nothing too graphic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 8: A much needed talk…

The three eventually made it up to Rory's apartment, Rosie had fallen asleep again on Rory's lap and Rory was on her way to sleep as well, thank God for the wheel chair, she hated hospitals and hadn't had a full night's sleep since she'd been admitted, Logan took the key from her and unlocked her door, taking the two girls inside. Firstly he picked up Rosie and woke her gently,

"Flower?"

"Yes Daddy?" she slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them with her fists, he could see she was exhausted, he carried her to the pink guest room,

"This is your room tonight, are you gonna be okay in here with a big bed all by yourself?" he wanted to be in the same room as Rory in case she fell ill again but if Rosie needed him he'd stay with her,

"No daddy, I'm happy, I feel kind of grown up! But I don't have any clothes or pyjamas?"

_**Damn It! **_He knew something was missing, "Honey do you think you could sleep in your dress for tonight?" he got no response so when he looked down at the small girl asleep in his arms he grinned, tucked her into bed, with her barely stirring and walked out. He walked back into the main room and saw Rory trying to stand, "Whoa! What do you think you're doing?"

"Logan you know what I'm doing. I'm exhausted and my bed's in there, I'm not going to wheel around the whole time, I'm not an invalid!"

"You don't have the energy yet…" he walked over as she collapsed back into the chair,

"And what do you recommend Doctor Huntzberger?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest. With one movement he scooped her up into his arms the same way he had when she'd first fallen ill and headed towards her bedroom, "Logan you can't actually carry me everywhere…" she commented, secretly loving the way her body pressed against his chest as he carried her,

"If I had my way I would." He answered smugly, "Now let's get you into your pyjamas… Oh and tomorrow we need to go shopping for clothes for Rosie and me if we're staying here all weekend," he went over to the dresser and looked at her nightwear, trying to think what would be more comfortable and desperately trying to ignore the sexy satin night gowns he so wanted to see her in, he just grabbed some random t-shirt and shorts, he knew she was already in pyjamas but they were the ones Lucy had put her in so he wanted her to be in fresh, clean clothes so she was comfortable.

"And what makes you think you're staying all weekend?" she asked, trying to keep her voice stern even though she knew they both wanted to be together all weekend and the fact that when he was facing the dresser she couldn't stop staring at his ass, she forgot how perfect it looked, she still had the naked butt photo from the shower on his graduation day, it was in her 'Logan box' hidden away in the closet in one of the spare rooms but maybe now she could bring herself to look at it again.

"The fact that since I put you down on the bed and turned to your dresser your eyes haven't left my ass, did you think I hadn't noticed?" he turned looking far too smug,

"Be careful Huntzberger, I may have to wipe that smile of your face…" she said suggestively,

"Oh Ace, if I wasn't worried you might pass out again I would… in a heartbeat but you haven't eaten properly since you passed out; the small bites from the hospital food doesn't count."

"But I ate dessert sushi… doesn't that say I'm feeling better?" she was almost begging now, she knew they had a lot to discuss but she just wanted to have him be with her, it had been literally years since she'd felt his touch on her body,

"Ace, please don't. You can barely stand, let's get you changed and if it'll make you hapy I'll sleep in here with you tonight." To be honest he'd been planning to sleep in her bed with her since she asked him to stay with her but he knew she wouldn't stop asking until she at least thought she'd got what she wanted,

"Fine. Help me get changed." She grinned with a twinkle in her eye, she sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her arms, signalling for him to remove her top, he lifted it off over her head so she was sat with nothing covering her top half, Logan paused, struggling, trying so hard to keep his self-control but he'd never been good at that where Rory was concerned, as he leant passed her to pick up the clean top she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her, she kissed him deeply and he couldn't help but kiss back, begging himself to pull away but he couldn't, she slowly laid back onto the bed, keeping her lips against his at all times, he lowered himself onto her so he was laying with his weight on one side but his body still pressing down on hers. She reached down, removing his jacket and slowly undoing his already-loosened tie. She then went to undoing his shirt as his hands explored her body, the body he had missed so much, as his hands explored he noticed just how thin she was; he so wanted to restrain himself, knowing _this_ would take a fair amount of energy out of her but she clearly wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Logan?" she asked gently breaking the kiss as he continued to move his kisses down from her mouth, to her neck, to her collar bone, to her bare chest,

"Yeah Ace?" he asked tenderly between well-placed kisses,

"Did you lock the door? Rosie…" she managed to get out before her mind went completely blank, he smiled that she was worried about his daughter even with all other important thoughts being pushed from their minds, he moved off of her and moved to the door, locking it before swiftly moving back to the bed and the girl laying on it. He wasn't sure when it had happened but he assumed that when he went to the door she had done it to be sure he wouldn't back out but her bottoms were now also off, with some assistance from her his too ended up on the floor. Logan beamed, lying on top of her, ready to be with her completely, he had missed her so much! He held her to him and rolled over so that she was on top. She straddled him and he again grinned at her, ready to please her as she had been begging him to since they had arrived home. Before he moved himself into her he looked straight into her eyes and whispered, "How is it that after so many years apart I still only feel complete when I'm with you?". She leant down and kissed him again, before he slipped inside of her and gave them both the release they had needed so much…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

She awoke, grinning at the memories from the previous night, she rolled over expecting to feel a warm body next to her but there was nothing, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, she reached down to the floor where the clothes Logan was supposed to help her put on were laid. She slipped the top on with ease and managed to get the bottoms up with a little difficulty, after the previous night she was sure she had the energy to stand if she'd had the energy to engage in certain activities… She put a little weight on her feet and slowly increased it until she was fully stood. She felt fine, her falling the day before must have just been because she had tried to stand quickly after spending a whole day in bed. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it, she heard conversation in one of the guest bedrooms and smiled at the idea of Logan talking with Rosie. She quietly tiptoed into the kitchen area, not wanting to disturb Logan and Rosie where coffee was already brewing, he truly was perfect, she grinned to herself. She heard movement coming from the room that the two were in, she sat at one of the breakfast bar stools sipping her coffee thoughtfully. Logan walked out of the room holding Rosie's hand but the minute he saw Rory a large frown spread across his face,

"What do you think you're doing up?" he asked, Rosie laughing, ignoring her dad and ran over to Rory, signalling she wanted picking up, Rory obliged happily and gave her a tight hug,

"I needed coffee," she responded, as the little girl squirmed into her lap, it was awkward to balance on the stool so she had to put down her coffee, the small blonde girl had yet to let go of her, causing Logan to smile for a minute before remembering what he was saying,

"Ace I was gonna help you get up you know…" he frowned again

"I didn't need help," she replied, barely looking at him, so distracted by the small girl playing with a ring on the ring finger of her right hand, Logan was also distracted,

"Ace, are you wearing an engagement ring?" Logan scowled,

Rory's face dropped and she looked sadder than he'd seen her in a long time, "It's my dad, he got it for my mum when they found out about me, he kept it all those years and he left me it,"

"Ace, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"So what are we doing today?" She asked Rosie attempting to cheer herself up,

"Daddy said we're going shopping! He said we could go home and get clothes for this weekend or you could show me how to shop pop…prop…poperly….properly" She struggled with the word and to Rory it just made her seem even cuter, Rory tightened her hold on the girl.

"Well… If we're going shopping Daddy had better be ready to carry lots of bags…" she smirked in Logan's direction,

"Oh because I didn't do enough exercise last night?" he smiled knowingly at Rory who blushed,

"Oh I just remembered!" Rory placed Rosie on the floor and then rushed to a closet near her bedroom, she opened it and there were small girl's clothes inside, the kind that would fit Rosie,

"Ace where the hell did you get this?" Logan looked shocked at the amount of small clothes were in the closet,

"Well, I don't think I told you but about a year after we… Anyway, so Lane got pregnant again!"

"Seriously, she finally got the guts to try again huh?"

"Yeah and she got pregnant again! She said they even used protection but…" Rory looked down realising Rosie was listening to the conversation and both Logan and Rory just tried to skip over what she'd just said and not draw attention to it… "Anyway, needless to say she… appreciated it the second time round." Logan grinned at her and she immediately knew he was thinking of the previous night, "So, it was a girl and when Lane found out she went a little crazy with clothes shopping before realising Zack would have a fit if he found out she spent this much on clothes for the daughter she was still carrying and wouldn't be able to fit into the clothes for a good few years, so I said she could hide them here, we both forgot about them and well now the girl is too old for them," she turned and knelt down to Rosie's height, "Honey? Do you like anything here?" she asked, knowing that the fact that every dress was pink was gonna be a big selling point,

"Yeah! Everything!" the little girl squealed, there was everything from dressing up clothes to every day dresses,

"You can have them all then!" Rory smiled, the little girl hugged her tight and once she let go Rory and Logan carried the dresses through to 'Rosie's room' as they were now calling it so she could pick one to wear for the day,

"I need to pay Lane for these…" Rory reminded herself as Logan and herself left Rosie to look at her dresses,

"Well now you're richer than most that's not really a problem!" he grinned, walking up behind her and putting his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder, she spun around to meet him, checking that Rosie's door was shut before kissing him,

"Hi." She beamed,

"Hi," he leaned back in to kiss her again, "She'll be a while," he nodded to Rosie's door, "Want to finish that chat?" he walked over to the sofa which she joined him on, sitting next to him, so close she was almost on his lap, "So, before we were interrupted yesterday you said, 'I don't know Logan, I wasn't ready then…' and then I asked 'Are you saying you are now?'…"

"Look Logan, I love you, one day I want to get married and maybe have another kid if that's okay with you but it's not like we know each other like we used to… I'm not explaining this well… So, I wasn't ready then, I told you why yesterday and you said you understood, in a few years when we're back like we were, when you know what I'm gonna say before I say it, then yeah. I want to marry you! But over these eight years we've both changed. We can't just go back to that."

Logan surprised her by smiling,

"What Logan?" she asked, not impressed by his grin,

"I love you Ace.",

"I love you too," she kissed him gently,

"See, I knew you were gonna say that before you said it." Logan smirked,

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

Logan felt extremely happy, she may not think she knows him like she used to but he still knew her better than anyone, as soon as she felt ready he'd ask again but he knew that was a long way off.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks again to my regular followers. Special thanks to my one faithful reviewer, I really do appreciate it! Anyway, no really exciting events this chapter but I had to sort out their relationship and get them back on track before I threw in drama. Plenty coming soon though… Reviews are always appreciated. Many thanks


	9. Chapter 9

_Fool me once_, _shame on you_; fool me twice…

Summary: Christopher passed away leaving Rory a small fortune. Only difference to real story was that Gigi was never born leaving Rory all the money he inherited. Set about 8 years after season 7. Rory is about 30 and coming into the money will change her life and reintroduce her to people she never expected… A bit of Trory and Rogan. Rated M for some rather adult scenes and swearing, a little violence but nothing too graphic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 9: It's time to begin…

When Rosie ran back into the room a _long _while later; after trying on all the dresses, she saw her dad sat on the sofa with Rory sat on his lap, both asleep. She smiled, of course at her age she had no full understanding of what was going on but her dad, even in sleep, looked so happy with his arms around Rory. She quietly walked over to the sofa and crawled up next to them; still asleep Logan's natural instinct was to put his arm around his daughter who soon also fell asleep. It was early morning, only a few hours after they'd woken up and none of them were particularly tired but the completely relaxed atmosphere was too much for the three of them.

Logan awoke and looked at the clock across the room, it was already 11:30 but when he looked down, seeing his two girls made up for the fact that he was starving. "Come on girls" he said gently, it pained him to have to wake up the two most beautiful and important girls in his world but if they slept now, they would never sleep tonight.

Rosie awoke easily, "Honey, why don't you go put on one of your new dresses while I wake Rory and we'll go have lunch somewhere?"

"Okay!" Rosie grinned, running into her room to pick a dress, _**Where does she get that energy?**_ He smiled,

"Ace… Come on Ace wake up."

"Go away…sleeping" she swatted at him, not realising she was still on his lap and he was her source of warmth,

"Ace, its 11:30, let's go get ready and we'll go out to lunch."

"Ugh… I'm too tired to walk to the bedroom to get ready," she whined, "Let's just order take out." She said burying her face further into his chest,

"You asked for this…" he said with a cheeky grin, he scooped her up into his arms as he stood,

"Logan! Is it possible for you to go a day without carrying me?!" she yelled, feigning anger, when really, she wanted nothing more than to be close to him.

"You said you were too tired to walk to the bedroom," he said entering her room, "…so" he threw her onto the bed, "…problem solved."

"Not impressed Logan."

"I wasn't attempting to impress you. I thought I did that enough last night…" he smirked, with that signature Logan Huntzberger look.

"I'll get ready and be out in a sec okay?"

"What you don't need my help changing again?" he said feigning both innocence and hurt. Unfortunately before she could reply his phone rang, "Saved by the bell Ace. Huntzberger here." H said, answering his phone with his professional voice, "Shit! Okay I'll be there A-S-A-P!" he hung up, his face registering panic, "Ace, my mum's just been taken into hospital, um… they think she had a heart attack or something. I've gotta go! I'm the only one who'll be there! I need to ring Honour but I don't want to leave her waiting! Oh God! I can't take Rosie! I can't let her see…." He was now in full state panic, Rory had never seen him like this but immediately knew what to do,

"I'll call Honour and take care of Rosie. I'll tell her a friend of yours is in hospital, that's not really a lie. I'll give Honour the address so she can come if she wants. Everything will be fine. Go." She hugged him tightly and quickly and pushed him towards the door. He was happy he'd thrown on sweats earlier so he literally grabbed his keys and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. Rory stood in her living room having followed him out of her room and grabbed the phone…

"Hello, Honour speaking?"

"Hi Honour its Rory,"

"Rory? It's great to hear from you! I mean we haven't talked since… I'm sorry about you and Logan. You were great for him!" she answered with what sounded like genuine happiness to hear from her,

"Oh, he obviously hasn't told you yet… We…um got back together but that's not why I…."

"Oh My God! I'm gonna kill him! He never tells me these things! Is he there? If so hand him the phone I need to yell at him!" she answered laughing the whole time but Rory knew Honour well enough to know she would indeed yell at him.

"Honour, Logan's at the Hospital. Your mum had… well they think it was a heart attack. I wanted to go with him but I said I'd look after Rosie. He's panicked… I've never seen him this way!"

"Okay don't worry! I'll get there A-S-A-P!" Rory smiled slightly at the fact Honour and Logan were similar in many ways.

"Okay, good." She hung up and turned towards 'Rosie's room' as it was probably going to be called for a while,

"Honey?" she asked slowly opening the door,

"Yes Rory?" she smiled, trying to get into a small pink dress that was covered in sparkles and was obviously meant for dressing up as a princess, further proved by the matching crown,

"Come here, I'll help you." She grinned, the little girl somehow had both arms and her head through an arm hole, "So, your Daddy's friend is in hospital,"

"Like you were?"

"Um, kind of, anyway, he's had to go and see her and will be busy for a while. What do you say we go shopping and then have lunch? Do a Gilmore day?"

"But I'm not a Gilmore…" she said quietly, almost looking sad,

"Today you are honey!" Rory said and the smile instantly reappeared on her face, "There you are." She smiled, they final got her into the dress, "Now, I'll go get ready and we can head off okay?"

"Yeah!" she yelled so enthusiastically it tugged at Rory's heart a little.

_**A couple of hour's later, two o'clock at Harry's…**_

Rory and Rosie were sat at a small table at the back of Harry's, surrounded by shopping bags, half Rory's, half Rosie's. Rory hadn't planned to spoil her this much but every time the small girl wanted something she couldn't say no. Rosie hadn't asked for anything intentionally, she just kept saying things like 'Wow! That's so pretty!' and Rory just couldn't hold back!

"Was that REAL shopping? Daddy never does anything like that with me." She frowned, twirling one of her two blonde ponytails around her finger.

"He wouldn't Hun, it's a girl thing. Boys don't do shopping like most girls don't do sport."

"Ohhhhh!" she smiled, "Can we do it again soon?" the hope clearly evident in her voice,

"Of course, if it's okay with Daddy!"

That was when her phone rang, she wanted to ignore it for Rosie's sake until she saw that it was Logan, "Speaking of which… Hey Logan."

"Hey, Ace, where are you? It's kind of noisy?"

"Oh, Rosie here…" she said tickling the little girl's stomach and making her squeal with laughter, "… and I went shopping, she tired me out! So we're at Harry's and then we're going home, how's everything?" she said, trying to keep her tone light, so Rosie wouldn't sense that there was more to the question,

"It was a heart attack. Honour's here! God knows how she got here so fast, I don't think it's humanly possible but she's here. Thanks for looking after Rosie. Was she good?"

She beamed looking down at the girl who was attempting to neatly place her napkin in her lap as Rory had done, "As gold." She sorted out Rosie's napkin, holding the phone with her shoulder,

"It means a lot to me Ace."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Do you want to talk to her?" she asked quietly, in case he said no,

"Yeah, please,"

"Hang on. Rosie, do you want to talk to Daddy?"

"Yeah! Hey Daddy!"

"Hi Flower! How are things with Rory?"

"Great! I love her! She's fun! And she bought me looooaaaads of things today! Including a bunch of sweets because tonight we're doing a movie marathon! Disney!" she almost screamed with excitement,

"Good Hun coz I don't know if I'll make it home tonight, will you be okay with Rory?"

"Yes." She answered definitely.

"Okay, Love you Flower!"

"Love you Daddy!" she handed Rory the phone,

"So, Disney?"

"Yep. Will you make it home at all?"

"Not sure, mum's a bit better but she's still really not looking good so she has to stay for a few weeks. I'll probably get home late tonight grab clothes and go back but I still probably won't make it by your place tonight."

"Well, even if it's just for a few minutes, if you need to I'm here, I'm gonna grab the big mattress from the spare room and Rosie and I will sleep in the living room all night so we're here if you need us! Um… Logan…" her tone changed suddenly and he didn't know what it had changed to,

"Ace?", sudden concern filling his voice,

"I hate to do this when you need me but…" she turned to check Rosie wasn't listening and she wasn't, instead she was looking at a massive chocolate cake in a nearby dessert cabinet, "Tomorrow my mum and I were gonna go… scatter dad's ashes. I would usually drop everything for you and you know that but I really…"

"Ace! It's fine! You need to do this! I'll get Honour to look after Rosie, she doesn't really seem to want to know how bad mum is she's finding it hard, she'd love the distraction. Ace if you need to call tomorrow I'm here!"

"Me too."

"What time should I send Honour over?"

"Um, twelve-ish, tomorrow lunchtime okay?"

"Yeah that's fine I'm sure."

"Bye Hun'"

"Bye Ace."

She turned back to Rosie, "Let's order dinner so we can have that chocolate cake soon!"

Rosie's eyes lit up.

_**Later that night at ten o'clock…**_

The two girls were both lying on the big mattress, struggling to stay awake, Rosie snuggled up to Rory as they both laid on their tummies, she gently shut her eyes as the credits for Beauty and the Beast came on, as she drifted off to sleep under Rory's arm she quietly murmured,

"I love you mummy." Rory knew this was wrong and she wasn't sure what Logan would think but she couldn't help but smile, she loved the little girl so much. Maybe one day she might be able to call herself Rosie's step mother… one day soon? She also fell asleep, grinning at the thought of the three of them, the perfect family…

Author's Note: Yay! I actually loved this chapter! It was lovely to write and I really adored it!

Real drama will come soon but this chapter just happened and I'm happy it did!

If you would please review, I really appreciate them and they make me write more because I feel like people definitely want to hear more about it. Thank you to all followers/favouriters and my faithful reviewers! Especially one in particular, you know who you are! Thank you sooo much guys!


	10. Chapter 10

_Fool me once_, _shame on you_; fool me twice…

Summary: Christopher passed away leaving Rory a small fortune. Only difference to real story was that Gigi was never born leaving Rory all the money he inherited. Set about 8 years after season 7. Rory is about 30 and coming into the money will change her life and reintroduce her to people she never expected… A bit of Trory and Rogan. Rated M for some rather adult scenes and swearing, a little violence but nothing too graphic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 10: You fix everything…

Rory and Lorelai stood on the lawn behind the Old Independence Inn that was no longer there, both girls were sobbing as they finished scattering Chris' ashes, neither spoke but both just stood in each other's arms… Rory was the first, last and only one of the two to speak, "Goodbye Dad…", both turned and headed back to the car. Lorelai loved him, he'd become a kind of friend towards the end, he tried to make amends with everyone even Luke, she had no more romantic feelings but it killed her to know she was never again going to see him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Rory was back in New York in a few hours, she had work the next day so she couldn't stay with her mum even if she wanted to. She reached the front door of her apartment, her eyes still blurred with tears she couldn't manage to get the key into the lock of her door, luckily at that moment the door opened and the one person she really needed was stood on the other side, his arms already open for her to walk straight into. Pulling her hands to her face and sobbing she walked forwards for him to catch her and hold her.

"Logan…" she sobbed into his chest,

"I know Ace, come on let's go sit down…" he pulled gently at her but she didn't move, he scooped her up into his arms as he had done so many times that week and walked over to the bedroom, he gently laid her down as she continued to sob quietly,

"I just… I'll never see him again! My dad! I need my dad Logan!"

"I know Ace, I know its cliché but he wouldn't want you to… He'd want you to think of all your happy times and for you to be able to think about him without crying. He'd want you and your mum to laugh over the fun times you shared. Not today, not tomorrow, not any time really soon but one day. And until then you cry to me, Ace I love you, you're not alone in this.", he laid next to her and pulled her head against his chest and just laid there listening to her sob against him.

She wasn't sure how long had passed when she awoke with her head against Logan's chest, she sat up rubbing her sore eyes and saw him wide awake smiling at her,

"What?" she asked, meaning to sound affectionate and happy to see him but the crack in her voice showed she was no way near ready to talk about the earlier events,

"Ace? Let's go have dinner, it's sevenish, I told mum I won't be back tonight and Honour's got Rosie, I wanted us to just be together tonight, I thought you might need it."

She leant towards him and placed a long romantic kiss on his always soft lips,

"I love you. You're all I need." The smile on his face was priceless and soon a similar one on her face matched it, she felt wrong smiling so soon after the earlier events of the day but he was right, Chris wouldn't want her to sit there bawling,

"Logan, could you make your hamburgers? They were my dad's favourite food and I just…" her eyes were watering again but she was at least able to smile at the same time, the memory of the three of them having burgers at Rich Man's Shoe together the first time Chris met Logan, the day they moved in together was precious.

"Course Ace," he smiled and took her hand and lead her through to the kitchen area, She sat on a stool next to the work top while he cooked for her, she grinned at him and let out a small laugh,

"What Ace?"

"I feel like something's wrong here… I'm sat drinking a beer while you stand cooking in a bright pink apron that says 'world's greatest daughter'," she laughed again

"Are you calling me a girl?" he asked while washing his hands in the big sink,

"Maybe…" she grinned, he lifted his hands from the flow of water and flicked some at her,

"Logan don't!" She screamed laughing, he picked up two handfuls of bubbles from the washing up basin,

"Seriously don't!" she screamed laughing even more as he chased her around the kitchen area with the bubbles. Of course he eventually caught up with her, covering her hair in the washing up bubbles, "You asked for it!" she yelled as she ran to the sink and got as many bubbles as she could and chased after him, he stopped running on purpose so she could catch up to him, she did and covered his hair as well, he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"This isn't productive to my cooking," he grinned before leaning back towards her lips,

She pushed his face away "Well dinners not gonna cook itself is it?" she giggled,

He threw her onto the sofa gently but playfully and returned to cooking.

She was right, it was hard, it would be for a while without her dad but Logan was everything she would ever need. He was the man she loved, the one man that could get her laughing hysterically only hours after she had been bawling her heart out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

The alarm went off, as an automatic reaction Rory reached over and turned it off,

"Come on Logan, let's get ready, it's our first real day at work, we've got a paper to get out, lets go!" she heard a muffled grunt as Logan buried his face into the pillow, "Fine." She pulled the covers off of the bed and threw them on the floor,

"Ace…"

"No. It's my paper I own it, you're my assistant we have to be on time let's go," Logan slowly got up until he was standing, he looked at the clock, "Five thirty? In the morning? What? We need to be ready in time and I thought if we were up early we could maybe take a shower together," she winked and turned around and heading for the bathroom, he smiled, apart from the early mornings he could get used to this, he followed her quickly behind happy that she decided to get them up so early…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Excuse me Miss Gilmore you asked to see me", a face peered through the crack in her open door,

"Oh, um yes Tristan, come in," he walked in cautiously, no emotion showing on his face, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing how much it hurt him that she had chosen Huntzberger and was happy with him, "So Tristan, I read the piece you submitted about the current military issues, I guess your experience helped with that, I was hoping to make it a regular column, I was extremely impressed, not just by the content but your writing style, so what do you think about making it a regular column?"

"Don't go doing me any favours," he snorted, "I don't want special treatment out of guilt Gilmore," he couldn't look her in the eyes when he said it,

"How dare you Tristan! I am basing this solely on your writing, I _was _impressed. I have no reason to do anything out of guilt because I have no reason to feel guilty,"

"What, kissing me and crying, then choosing another guy? Twice? You don't think you should feel any guilt?!" he had raised his voice to a yell,

"No Tristan I don't! I'm sorry that I hurt you again I am but don't you dare let it interfere with your work, I won't hesitate in firing you!" she was yelling too now,

"Wow. You really can be a bitch,"

"Tristan?" she said more softly and full of hurt,

"I would be willing to have a regular column" he said in a mono-tone before walking out of her office,

"Well that went well," Logan commented walking into her office,

"Hi,"

"Ace? Are you alr…"

"No, not right now, we're at work, we stay professional,"

"Okay, I just found that girl you hired, Katie? She wrote this incredible piece on the protestors trying to stop the demolition of that Hotel on West Street, you know the one I mean?" she nodded, "Well, she wrote about the history of the building, she remained unbiased even though the point of the piece still came across; that she agreed with them, it's really incredible," he handed her a print out of it, "I was thinking it could go in one of this week's editions? I mean this is bi-weekly so it doesn't have to be tomorrows but it should be this week or it'll become irrelevant,"

"Yeah, I'll read it over in just a sec, I want to finish my article, I love that even as the owner I get to write,"

"See you later Ace," he grinned,

"Bye Logan," she smiled, he managed to change her attitude with one smile, after Tristan's outburst she was expecting to be pissed off for the rest of the day but Logan could of course fix it. The same way he's helped the previous night, he could fix any and everything.

Author's Note: Sorry, it's been kinda a while since I updated, I also apologise for there being no Rosie but plenty is coming, I hope you guys enjoyed this. And maybe check out my new fanfic Baby Steps? Reviews are always extremely appreciated.

Thanks to xshynenstarx as always.


End file.
